Catching Feelings
by samkou
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! CHAP 7! Baekhyun Luhan, sepasang saudara kembar yang sangat akrab/ Sehun teman SMP mereka yang menyimpan rasa terhadap Luhan namun sampai sekarang masih tak bisa mengungkapkannya.. / Tiba-tiba datang Chanyeol, sepupu Sehun, juga menyukai Luhan, namun Baekhyun menentangnya/ Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya... BaekYeol HunHan ChanLu HunBAek.
1. Chapter 1

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. 1 Look The Same)**

Title : Catching Feelings (Chap. 1 Look The Same)

Author : Sam / SamKou

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Luhan (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, HanYeol, BaekHun.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kantin...**

**.**

"Hey Sehun, siapa mereka?" tanya seorang namja jangkung kepada teman disampingnya.

"Yang mana? Disini banyak orang!" kata teman disampingnya yang bernama Sehun, masih sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya, tidak memperhatikan arah yang dituju temannya itu.

"Makanya perhatikan kalau ada orang yang berbicara" omel temannya yang mengarahkan wajah Sehun kearah hal yang dibicarakan.

"Ck aduh iya-iya! Yang mana maksudmu?" tanya Sehun akhirnya menatap kearah orang yang duduk berjarak tiga meja dari mereka.

"Itu, yang duduk disebelah sana! Yang duduk berempat" jawabnya dengan kesal.

"Oh! Mereka. Yang kulitnya gelap itu namanya Kai. Yang duduk disampingnya itu Kyungsoo. Lalu dua orang yang duduk dihadapan mereka itu Luhan dan Baekhyun" jelas Sehun kepada temannya itu yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu kenapa dua orang itu mukanya mirip?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Mereka kembar"

"Ohhh! Kalau begitu siapa yang manis itu?"

"Yang mana? Kau selalu tidak jelas kalau bertanya"

"Huh dasar bodoh! Yang itu yang lebih tinggi" kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar kesal pada temannya itu.

"Oh dia itu Lu-luhan" jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Oh Luhan ya! Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kudapatkan dia!" kata Chanyeol dengan percaya diri sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang aku akan menjadikannya pacarku! Atau kau... juga menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sehun penuh selidik.

"A-ah ti-tidak, apa maksudmu?" balas Sehun gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau sepertinya gugup"

"Aku tidak gugup! Hanya sedikit kaget, kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu. Dan kau ini anak baru jangan macam-macam dulu. Asal kau tau saja dia itu banyak yang suka!"

"Hahahaha kalau begitu baguslah, benar ya kau tidak menyukainya? Dan juga tidak masalah meski dia banyak yang suka. Aku ini Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan!"

"Iya iya. Kau memang hebat Park Chanyeol-ssi" sekarang ganti Sehun yang kesal kepada temannya yang asal saja bicaranya dan mempunyai kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa itu.

"Hahahaha sudah jangan ngambek begitu hahahaha" tawa Chanyeol dengan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari namja manis yang bernama Luhan.

Namun tidak disadari Chanyeol, bahwa sahabatnya itu juga sedang menatap Luhan dengan sedikit malu-malu, dan sebenarnya dari tadi Sehun selalu mencuri pandang kearah Luhan.

.

.

**Disisi lain..**

**.**

"Hyung, aku rasa dua orang itu memperhatikan kita dari tadi" kata salah seorang namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Yang mana?" tanya seorang yang bernama Luhan yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh dua orang tadi.

"Yang itu, yang disana, dua orang itu!" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya, kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Pasti mereka memperhatikan Luhan" jawab namja yang bernama Kai.

"Iya benar siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan" kata Kyungsoo menyetujui pendapat Kai.

"Ish, tapi tatapan mereka menyebalkan, apa lagi yang rambutnya kriting itu" jelas Baekhyun yang tidak suka kalau hyungnya itu yang adalah kembarannya itu ditatap seperti terus-menerus.

"Hahaha sudah lupakan saja, siapa tau dia bukan melihat kita"

"Tidak mungkin hyung, disini yang paling tampan kan hyung"

"Kau juga tampan Baekhyunnie" kata Luhan sambil mengelus rambut adik kembarnya itu.

"Tentu saja hahahaha"

"Mmmmm dia manis juga" kata Luhan tiba-tiba yang sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Eh? Benarkah hyung menyukainya?" Baekhyun terkaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan hyungnya itu

"Ck kau ini, aku bilang dia manis"

"Yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sedikit penasaran.

"Hahaha sudahlah lupakan dan cepat habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi masuk" kata Luhan yang akhirnya tidak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Dan terlihat wajah Luhan sedikit memerah.

.

.

**-Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Ck! Chanyeol sepertinya menyukai Luhan. Dan mmmmm sebenarnya aku juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu malu menunjukkan perasaanku pada orang lain. Dan lebih sialnya lagi sainganku adalah Chanyeol. Oh tidak! Dia tidak akan melepaskan targetnya dengan mudah. Dan sebentar lagi pasti dia akan melancarkan serangannya. Aduh bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kau bodoh Sehun. Mungkin jika aku jujur pada Chanyeol, dia akan melepaskan Luhan, aku rasa!

Meskipun Chanyeol terlihat seperti playboy, tapi dia tidak sejelek keliatannya, paling tidak dia orang yang bisa dibilang ummm setia kawan, benarkah? Ahhhhh! Meski seandainya Chanyeol tidak menyukai Luhanpun aku rasa, aku akan tetap susah untuk mendapatkannya, karena Luhan itu terkenal dan pastinya banyak yang menyukai.

Hah! Kau sudah ketinggalan start dari awal Sehun. Meski wajahku lumayan tampan, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian, aku selalu grogi dan salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya. Padahal aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Dan itu membuatku kelihatan bodoh! Huft!

.

**-Sehun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Kekeke dia sekali lagi memperhatikanku. Aku tau dia selalu begitu, hanya saja dia terlalu malu. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat ummmm tampan dan cute kekekeke. Tapi apakah dia menyukaiku ya? Akh aku jadi malu jika membayangkannya. Kalau aku... aku... bagaimana ya? Sepertinya aku menyukainya. Kita sudah lama kenal, hanya saja kami selalu canggung hahahaha. Huh! Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menolak orang yang selama ini menyatakn perasaannya padaku, karena aku sedikit mengharapkan suatu saat dia yang akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi sampai kapan aku menunggunya?

Atau aku saja yang menyatakannya? Ahhhh tidak-tidak, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya bukan memperhatikanku tapi memperhatikan orang lain yang selalu bersamaku? Seperti Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo? Ahhhh aku jadi bingung! Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku harus memastikannya dulu.

.

**-Luhan Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

"Hey!" sapa seseorang kepada namja mungil yang sedang menaruh barang-barangnya diloker.

"Ada apa!" balas namja mungil itu sambil meutup lokernya, dan menatapa orang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kau..."

"Aku bukan Luhan!"

"Berarti kau Baekhun ya. Perkenalkan namaku Park-"

"Park Chanyeol, iya kan!"

"Benar! Ngomong-ngomong! Kau tidak bersama Luhan?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri!"

"Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Entahlah"

"Apa kau-"

"Kau! Jika tidak ada yang penting, jangan menggangguku mengerti!" kata Baekhyun ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan keadaan sedikit kesal. Tentu saja kesal, dari tadi kata-katanya selalu dipotong, dan lagi jawaban Baekhyun selalu ketus padanya.

"Ck! Sial! Ada apa dengannya? Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa dia seperti itu! Dia sepertinya berbeda dengan yang satunya. Aku harap begitu" gerutu Chanyeol dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekyhun Pov-**

**.**

Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang seperti itu, orang seperti Park Chanyeol mendekati Luhan hyung, tidak akan! Dari yang aku dengar dia itu playboy, punya banyak pacar dan banyak yang dia goda baik namja maupun yeoja. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang terpesona olehnya? Dia itu kriting, tingginya seperti tiang listrik, suaranya juga menggemparkan. Dia lebih mirip singa menurutku. Benar dia singa, dia tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lepas begitu saja, dan sepertinya Luhan hyung sudah menjadi target incarannya! Oh tidak! Aku harus menjauhkannya dari Luhan hyung! Luhan hyung terlalu berharga untuknya!

Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan hyung, tak akan kubiarkan hyung terluka dan tersakiti. Aku menjadi sangat sensitif jika menyangkut hyungku ini. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang perihal sikapku terhadap Luhan hyung. Yang terpenting adalah aku menyayangi Luhan hyung, dan hyung juga menyayangiku. Titik!

.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Chanyeol dengan tampang kesal segera mendudukan badannya dengan kasar disamping Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah sepupu, tinggal serumah karena orang tua Chanyeol menitipkannya pada keluarga Oh, mereka sekelas dan sekarangpun mereka sebangku.

Sehun seakan tidak peduli dengan kekesalan yang terpampang diwajah Chanyeol. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol, pasti dia sedang berbuat masalah dan kena imbasnya, itu yang dipikirkan sehun.

"Hey Sehun apa kau sudah lama mengenal sikembar itu?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ck! Sudahlah jangan membuatku tambah kesal, siapa lagi disekolah ini yang kembar selain mereka? Kau ini!"

"Ohhhh!"

PLETAK

"Aduuuh! Sakit bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu memukulku!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu tidak mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara!"

"Akh sudah hentikan! Jadi kau kenal mereka atau tidak?"

"Ck! Iya aku kenal mereka, sejak ummmmm SMP"

"Eh apa? Jadi kalian sudah akrab? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku dari tadi?"

"Karena kau baru bertanya sekarang"

"Hehhee iya ya! Dan kau tau pasti kan, tentang sifat mereka. Ceritakan padaku!"

"Sifat mereka sedikit berbeda. Luhan sang kakak dia lebih dewasa, baik, sabar, easy going. Sangat sayang pada adiknya, ya seperti itulah. Kalau Baekhyun sang adik, dia sedikit manja, ya seperti kebanyakan seseorang yang lebih muda, dia bisa dibilang lebih imut, sedikit jahil tapi dia juga baik, dan sangat menyayangi Luhan. Secara garis besarnya seperti itu yang aku tau"

"Hah? Imut? Imut darimananya? Dia itu judes, galak dan menyebalkan!"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku Baekhyun!"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya seperti itulah, sebenarnya aku mencari Luhan, tapi karena dari kejauhan aku kira itu dia, tapi saat mendekat ternyata si jelek Baekhyun itu!"

"Hey jangan begitu, dia tidak seburuk keliatannya, seperti kau itu"

"Hey apa katamu! Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Aku ini tidak ada buruknya"

"Iya kau sempurna, tinggi, tampan dan playboy, kurang apa lagi coba?"

"Hei kau ini ck!"

"Hahahaha, memang itu kenyataannya. Oh ya jangan menjelek-jelekan dia begitu"

"Memangnya kenapa? Memang dia jelek, tidak secantik kakaknya. Ah benar! aku seperti melihat sedikit keanehan diwajahnya, maksudku matanya. Dan lagi dia judes sekali. Saat aku bertanya tentang kakaknya dia menjawab dengan asal-asal seperti itu, aku sangat kesal dibuatnya. Dan kau kenapa membelanya? Membuatku tambah kesal! Apa jangan-jangan kau suka yaaaaa!"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Yang selalu menyukai orang yang dilihat! Memangnya jika aku membela orang aku harus menyukainya! Kau ini!"

"Hahahah jangan sewot! Kau malah terlihat seperti benar-benar menyukainya. Aku rasa dia tidak terlalu buruk meski dengan... kau tau kan maksudku. Hei! Kau belum menjelaskan tentang matanya!"

"Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya Chanyeol! Dia sebenarnya tidak kasar hanya saja, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, terlalu menyayangi Luhan. Seperti brother-complex, tapi tidak terlalu buruk aku rasa. Dan memang kenapa dengan matanya? Wahhh! Kau memperhatikannya iya kan? Hahaha! Tentang matanya, aku tidak tau pasti, sepertinya akibat kecelakaan"

"Ooohh! Ck! Mungkin dia iri terhadap kakaknya saja. Dan kau membelanya lagi. Aku rasa kau benar-benar menyukainya, sampai tau semua hal tentangnya"

"Mungkin kau yang menyukainya, sampai bertanya detail tentang Baekhyun. Kau pura-pura tidak suka tapi sebenarnya kau tertarik"

"Jangan membalikkan keadaan!"

"Hah! Terserah kau sajalah!"

'Yang aku sukai adalah Luhan, bodoh! Bukan karena dia lebih cantik dari Baekhyun, tapi karena aku memang menyukainya. Hah! Kau pasti tidak mengerti, playboy sepertimu mana bisa mengerti. Dan jangan meremehkan Baekhyun! Kau hanya tidak tahu saja' batin Sehun yang sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan sepupunya itu. Dia kadang semena-mena menilai orang, mentang-mentang dia itu sedikit tampan, maksudnya tampan, tampan sekali.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Sekolah...**

**.**

"Hyung! Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun sekolah, apa kau mau menampilkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias kepada Luhan.

"Eummm bagaimana ya? Aku belum memikirkannya" Luhan tampak berfikir.

"Ah hyung! Kau harus tampil, banyak orang yang menginginkanmu tampil. Jangan mengecewakan penggemarmu hyung! Aku juga akan kecewa kalau kau tidak tampil" pinta Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Mwo? Kalau kau bilang begitu aku malah jadi tidak ingin, aku pasti akan grogi"

"Ani ani! Hyung harus tampil menyanyi didepan banyak orang, agar semua orang tau kalau hyung bukan hanya berparas indah tapi hyung bisa melakukan apapun"

"Kau ini berlebihan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga akan tampil? Kau juga akan menyanyi?" sekarang ganti Luhan yang bertanya, dia berharap kembarannya itu mau tampil.

"Tidak, aku akan jadi penonton saja. Aku mau melihat hyung dan menjagamu nanti, agar tidak ada penggemarmu yang anarkis"

"Kau ini sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan. Dan kenapa kau tidak tampil? Suaramu itu bagus, lebih bagus dariku malah. Kau harus ikut, jika tidak aku tidak mau ikut" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dia mengancam Baekhyun yang tidak mau ikut dalam acara tersebut.

"Hyung! Kenapa begitu, kenapa aku juga harus? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak biasa melakukannya didepan orang" rengek Baekhyun, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Makanya kau harus membiasakannya. Eummmm karena kita sepertinya sama-sama gugup, bagaimana kalau kita duet saja?" Luhan terlihat senang dengan idenya tersebut, berusaha mencari solusi, mendengar itu Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Duet?" tanya Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benar! Kau yang menyanyi, aku yang bemain piano, jangan khawatir aku juga akan bernyanyi sedikit agar ada harmonisasinya. Tapi kau tetap yang utama, suaramu itu lebih bagus dariku" sekarang gantian Luhan yang menggoyang-goyang tubuh Baekhyu, mereka memang sangat akrab terlebih lagi mereka kembar jadi mereka tidak akan canggung dengan semua tindakan mereka.

"Ah tidak hyung! Mereka semua mengharapkan hyung tampil sendiri. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkan suaraku dan melihat penampilanku yang seperti ini, itu hanya akan merusak penampilan kita hyung"

"Penampilan apa maksudnya, ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Kau manis Baekkie, semua orangpun ingin melihat penampilanmu juga dan itu tak akan merusak penampilan kita. Dan satu lagi, aku juga mengharapkan penampilanmu. Karena aku orang yang paling tau, seberapa hebatnya dirimu, dan kau harus percaya diri untuk membuktikannya" Luhan masih menyakinkan Baekhyun agar ikut, dia tau bakat Baekhyun. Luhan tidak mau Baekhyun menyia-nyiakannya.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan masih sedikit ragu, Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan mantap dengan makna 'you can do it'. Dan Baekhyunpun akhirnya mengangguk meski masih sedikit ragu.

"Ne, baiklah sudah diputuskan kita berdua akan duet, hehehe. Kita kan membawakan lagu apa ya? Eummmm. Ah lebih baik kita mendaftar dulu. Kajja!" Luhan yang sekarang malah terlihat lebih antusias menarik Baekhyun untuk mendaftarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan-ssi?" sapa seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

"Ah ne?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhanpun menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Syukurlah, aku bertemu orang yang benar"

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Perkenalkan namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Aku murid baru disini"

"Oh! Salam kenal, sepertinya kau sudah tau namaku, dan panggil saja aku Luhan. Darimana kau tau namaku? Dan apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, mungkin seisi sekolahan inipun sudah mengenalmu, jadi tidak sulit mencari tau tentangmu hehehe. Ah aku bercanda, aku tau dari Sehun, dia sepupuku"

"Sehun? Sehun menceritakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Ah, ne! Dia berkata hal-hal yang baik tentangmu, sebenarnya tanpa dia bilangpun aku sudah tau dengan hanya melihatmu saja"

"Ah, ne gomawo"

Begitulah, percakapan mereka terus berlanjut sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai melakukan pendekatan dengan Luhan dan dia akan terus melakukannya sampai mendapatkan Luhan. Namun pikiran Luhan berkata lain, dia tidak begitu fokus berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia masih meresponnya dengan baik. Pikirannya bercabang kearah lain, yaitu mengenai Sehun. Entah mengapa dia sangat senang ternyata Sehun membicarakan hal-hal baik tentangnya. Luhan jadi sedikit yakin dengan perasaannya. Tapi bukankah setiap orang pasti akan membicarakan hal-hal baik tentang Luhan, mengingat dia adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler disekolah.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar sebuah suara merdu dari ruang musik meski tidak keras namun terdengar jelas. Itu dikarenakan suasana yang sepi, karena jam pelajaran sekolah memang telah usai. Tapi ada satu siswa yang nampak berada didalamnya. Dan suara merdu itu memang milik siswa tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Suaranya sangat indah meski tidak diiringi musik sedikitpun, membuat yang mendengarnya akan terlena tak ingin suara tersebut menhentikan nyanyiannya, layaknya mendengarkan nyanyian dari malaikat. Namun sebuah lagu tetap harus ada akhirnya, dan saat nyanyian tersebut berhenti, langsung disambut oleh tepukan tangan dari seseorang yang sejak tadi menikmati nyayiannya.

Plok Plok Plok!

"Eh? Sehun? Se-sedang apa kau?" mendengar suara tepukan tangan dari arah pintu, Baekhyunpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara itu, dan mendapati Sehun disana.

"Sedang berjalan, sampai akhirnya aku mendengarkan nyanyian yang indah dan membuatku berhenti untuk mendengarkannya sampai akhir. Dan saat sampai disini, aku tau tak ada yang bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan begitu indahnya, kecuali Baekhyun. Hehehe! Apa aku terdengar berlebihan?" puji Sehun sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang tadi sedikit kaget.

"Hah! Kau ini ternyata pandai bicara juga ya!" sepertinya mereka berdua memang terlihat akrab, mengingat mereka memang sudah saling.

"Tentu saja, itu kau yang mengajari! Tapi sepertinya berguna untuk mengimbangi sepupuku si Park Chanyeol itu" goda Sehun.

"Enak saja, kenapa aku? Dasar kau ini! Harusnya kau juga seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan kakakku"

"A-aku sudah mencobanya tapi sulit. Setiap melihatnya tiba-tiba saja mulutku terkunci, huft!" Sehun mulai gugup saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut.

"Ck, mendengar namanya saja kau sudah gugup, jelas saja kau tidak bisa bertingkah normal saat bertemu dengannya. Apa lagi menyatakan cinta, kau bisa pingsan!" kali ini ganti Baekhyun yang menggoda Sehun, Baekhyun tau bahwa selama ini Sehun diam-diam menyukai Luhan, tapi tak pernah ada pergerakan darinya.

"Me-menyatakan cinta? A-aku tidak-"

"Ck, apa kau tidak akan menyatakan cintamu padanya? Apa kau akan terus seperti ini, melihatnya dikejar-kejar orang lain. Bagaimana jika orang lain yang mendapatkannya? Aku tak akan membiarkannya! Kau tau, hanya kau yang kuberi kelonggaran, tapi kau tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik"

"Hah! Aku tau kau orang baik Sehun, aku tau kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaanmu, kau jangan ragu lagi. Aku rasa Luhan hyung juga menyukaimu, tapi kau harus memastikannya sendiri. Dia juga sudah menunggu lama, sebelum ada yang mengambilnya" gerutu baekhyun yang sebenarnya menyemangati agar Sehun cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya.

"Bicara tentang mengambil, aku kesal ada yang mau mengambil Luhan hyung. Dia terus saja mencoba mendekati Luhan hyung. Namanya Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menahan kalimatnya, sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun mencoba berfikir sampai akhirnya...

"..."

"Ehhhhh! Tunggu dulu! Kau tadi menyebut Park Chnayeol, apa Chanyeol yang kau dan aku maksudkan adalah sama?" Baekhyun menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sehun di awal tadi, tentang sepupunya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Benar"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan apa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau menyukai Luhan hyung, pasti paling tidak kalian akan membahas orang yang kalian suka, karena kalian sepupu" Baekhyun terlihta mulai khawatir.

"A-aku-"

"Hah! Sudah kuduga, kau akan malu kalau membicarakan hyungku. Dan lihat hasilnya, ck!"

"Dan kenapa kalian berbeda sekali, padahal saudara" Baekhyun kesal mengingat namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun. Tak ada orang yang sama, apalagi hanya sepupu. Orang kembar saja pasti berbeda" kata Sehun merutuki kebodohannya, hingga tidak sadar mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah! Benar katamu, tak ada yang sama. Semua orang berbeda, seperti aku dan hyung. Meski kami kembar namun kami sangat berbeda, lihatlah aku... aku berbeda..." ekspresi Baekhyun mulai berubah.

"A-ani bukan maksudku seperti itu Baekhyun, maafkan aku" mengetahui hal itu, Sehun segera meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak masalah, lupakan saja. Kajja kita pulang!" akhirnya mereka pulang bersama dan sesekali berbincang. Ini sudah lama sejak mereka bersama, maksudnya bertiga.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah Sehun...**

**.**

Sehun sedang berada diposisi tengkurap diatas kasurnya sambil membaca majalah dengan damainya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya, dan siapa lagi kalu bukan sepupunya Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaiman kencanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda yang sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya dikasur milik Sehun dengan posisi duduk.

"Kencan? Siapa? Aku?" Sehun yang tidak merasa menjadi bahan pertanyaan Chanyeol, balik bertanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah, jangan mengelak! Aku melihatmu!" Chanyeol mengambil majalah yang dibaca Sehun, agar Sehun memperhatikannya. Chanyeol pikir Sehun menghindarinya.

"Melihat apa? Kau ini asal bicara, kembalikan majalahku" Sehun hendak mengambil majalahnya namun Chnayeol dengan ceopat mengalihkannya.

"Eittsss, jangan mengelak! Ah, kau malu yaaaaaa!" Chanyeol masih terus menggoda Sehun.

"Ck, pergi sana!" dan tentu saja Sehun mengelak, karena memang dia tidak melakukan hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Haaah! Kau bilang tidak menyukainya, tapi memperhatikannya bernyanyi dari awal sampai akhir, lalu kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Ah tidak, apakah aku harus bilang mesra? Dan akhirnya kalian pulang bersama. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi aku yakin kalian kencan" Chanyeol terus saja mendesak Sehun. Dan sepertinya sehun mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu, Baekhyun? Sudah kubilang kan kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Dan satu lagi kalau kau memperhatikan kami, berarti kau juga mendengarnya bernyanyi kan? Dan aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya juga" ucap Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Eh! Aku? Be-benar sih suaranya bagus, meski tanpa musik yang mengiringi dan hanya dengan suara saja tetap terdengar merdu, lumayan. Sepertinya dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan" benar, Chanyeol juga mendengarkan suara merdu Baekhyun tadi, dan tentu saja Chanyeol menikmatinya, meski dia agak malas mengakuinya.

"Kau baru sadar? Ck, apa kau mulai menyukainya? Kau terlihat gugup?" sekarang ganti Sehun yang sedikit menggoda Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak gugup. Dan kenapa jadi kau yang bertanya seperti itu! Jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, tidak mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai orang seperti itu!" ucap Chanyeol kesal karena dibilang gugup, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin gugup, tapi kenapa dia terdengar gugup? Dan kenapa Sehun mengganti topik pembicaraan? Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Iya terserah apa katamu sajalah" Sehun selalu saja mengalah jika harus berdebat dengan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol memang keras kepala.

"Kembali kedirimu. Kau dari yang aku lihat belakangan ini. Kau hanya akrab dengan Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Berarti kau lebih menyukai Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan dengan senaknya, dan itu mulai membuat Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol selalu mengaitkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa mengurusiku? Aku suka Baekhyun ataupun Luhan bukan urusanmu" Sehun akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tentu menjadi urusanku. Karena Luhan incaranku, kau ini lupa ya? Kau dengan Baekhyun saja" Chanyeol dengan seenak hatinya masih saja memasang-masangkan perasaan orang lain.

"Aish! Sudah pergi sana!" Sehun merasa kesal dan malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dan mendorong Chanyeol agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah wajahmu memerah. Tenang saja, bila aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan. Aku dan dia akan membantumu mendapatkan Baekhyun!"

"Hah! Sudah kubilang kembali kekamarmu!"

"Hehehehe! Kau ketahuan!" akhirnyapun Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dengan tampang puasnya.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Ck, dasar! Seenaknya saja memilihkan pasangan untuk orang lain. Aku memang dekat dengan Baekhyun, memang apa salahnya?

Saat ini aku hanya akrab dengan Baekhyun saja. Ya paling tidak aku jadi kadang-kadang bisa ngobrol sebentar dengan Luhan. Tunggu! Bukannya aku memanfaatkan Baekhyun! Aku memang sudah dekat dengan mereka berdua, hanya saja sekarang tidak lagi dengan Luhan.

Hah! Jika membayangkan masa dulu menyenangkan sekali, bisa dekat dengan Luhan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan jadi populer dikalangan sekolah itu dimulai sejak SMP. Jadi tak ada kesempatan untukku untuk berlama-lama dengannya, bisa-bisa aku dimusuhi seluruh sekolah. Tapi beda jika aku menjadi pacarnya. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh! Sejak saat itu aku menjadi canggung jika bertemu dengannya. Bukan hanya karena dia populer tapi karena dia tambah manis. Ahh! Memikirkannya saja membuatku wajahku panas.

.

**-Sehun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Aku memikirkan kalimat Sehun tempo hari. Bahwa semua orang itu berbeda, tak ada yang sama meski mereka kembar sekalipun. Pasti, pasti ada perbedaan. Seperti halnya aku dan Luhan hyung. Kami kembar tapi kami berbeda, tidak, salah sangat berbeda. Aku tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung terlalu sempurna. Tapi kesempurnaannya sedikit tergores dan itupun karena aku yang bodoh ini.

Jika saja, jika saja aku tidak memaksanya pergi waktu itu. Jika saja aku menurutinya, pasti Luhan hyung tidak akan seperti ini. Terluka karena aku!

.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ganti FF ini yang Sam publish disini, yang berarti FF ini yg bkal Sam lanjut dulu.

Yg berkenan silakan review, meski mungkin udah pernah aca FF. GOmawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. ****2****He's Glowing****)**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Catching Feelings (Chap. 2 He's Glowing)

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Luhan (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, HanYeol, BaekHun.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

"Kemana? Jangan katakan..."

"Benar, wah kau tau isi hatiku hyung, telepati kita memang hebat hahaha"

"Ah tidak.. tidak jangan kesana aku tidak mau"

"Ah hyung itu kan hanya bangunan tua. Apa kau takut dengan hantu hyung? Ihihihihi!"

"Bodoh! Bukan hantu, maksudku bangunan itu kan sudah tua, banyak orang bilang bangunan itu sudah reyot. Bagaimana nanti kalau runtuh?"

"Ah tidak hyung percaya padaku, aku sering kesana bersama teman-temanku dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Disana menyenangkan hyung. Kita bisa berlatih menyanyi disana, tak akan ada yang mengganggu"

"Kenapa berlatih menyanyi harus ditempat seperti itu sih! Kau ada-ada saja!"

"Ah sudahlah, kajja!"

.

.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan kan?

"Eumm lumayan"

"Baekhuyunnie apa kau-.. eh? Baekhyunnie kau dimana? Jangan bercanda! Apa kau mau menakutiku? Kau bilang mau bernyanyi, jangan bersembunyi!"

"Dorrrrr!"

"Akkkh!"

"Kekekeke"

"Kau! Aku bilang jangan bercanda, huh! Aku pulang saja!"

"Ani! Hyung jangan bergitu, mian hyung"

"Ani, aku mau pulang!"

"Hyunggg~"

Grek grek grek

BRAKKKK

"Akhhhhh!"

.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Baekhyun mengingatnya lagi, mengingat sebagian kecil memori itu, meski sebenarnya dia ingin melupakannya tapi sangat sulit. Karena dia berfikir dialah penyebab itu semua.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya mencoba membuyarkan ingatan itu, dia tidak mau jika nanti hyungnya menyadarinya. Dia harus segera bersikap normal, lagipula ini masih disekolah, jangan sampai pikirannya membuyarkan konsentrasinya nanti saat pelajaran.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun masih menggelengkan kepala sesekali memukulnya pelan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, sampai pada akhirnya...

**BRUK**

Diapun menabrak seseorang didepannya, meski pelan tapi tetap saja itu keteledorannya. Sesegera dia minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, mian. Kesalahanku karena tidak melihatmu" kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda ia menyesal.

"Ah, ne gwaenchana"

"Eummm Luhan?" tanya orang dihadapannya.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mengulangi nama yang sempat diucapkan orang didepannya. Dia tau pasti orang itu salah mengiranga bahwa dirinya adalah Luhan. Dan Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan...

"Kau?" Benar, orang itu sepertinya memang salah mengira, karena yang ada didepannya adalah orang itu, Park Chanyeol yang sudah sangat jelas selalu nama Luhan yang disebut.

"Ya! Kau lagi, apa kau tidak bisa membedakan orang hah?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak saat tau siapa orang dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu salah menebak orang? Apa kau bodoh? Apa matamu bermasalah?"

"Ck, ternyata kau! Dan kenapa kau marah? Kau seharusnya minta maaf" sedang Chanyeolpun terkejut dengan karena teriakan Baekhyun dan terkejut pula karena dia salah mengira lagi.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah minta maaf tadi, kau juga bilang tidak apa-apa! Jadi tidak masalah aku marah sekarang, ini sudah masalah lain"

"Kenapa kau mengataiku? Apa salahku? Hanya salah menyebut nama saja"

"Tentu saja salah, kau pikir nama itu hanya hiasan hah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Chanbyeol, eggyeol atau malah tiang listrik saja sekalian!"

"Kau! Ck! Kasar sekali! Sepertinya mataku memang bermasalah, bagaimana aku bisa salah membedakan orang. Kau memang jelas sekali berbeda dengan Luhan. Sifatmu dan juga..."

"Wajahmu! Kau... ah lupakan"

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyunpun menatap tajam kepergiannya.

'Kau mau bilang apa? Wajahku memang kenapa? Aku jelek iya kan? Mataku ini memang... memang cacat' batin Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Bukan kesal karena Chanyeol mengatainya, tapi kesal karena Chanyeol selalu saja salah mengira dirinya Luhan. Wajar memang jika seseorang salah mengira mereka karena mereka kembar, tapi entah kenapa jika itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa kesal.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka karena memang sekolah telah usai. Baekhyun terlihat masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang, dia mempoutkan bibirnya dari tadi, dan itu membuat Luhan yang melihatnya heran serta terkekeh, karena menurutnya sikap kembarannya itu lucu sekali. Baekhyun memang mempunyai sifat kekanakan sedangkan Luhan sedikit dewasa.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah kenapa bibirmu manyun terus sih? Apa ada yang membuatmu sekesal ini? Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan penasaran yang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ditekuk kesal.

"Dari mana hyung tau, kalau yang membuatku kesal adalah 'seseorang'?" tanya Baekhyun balik, karena sepertinya Luhan tau objek yang membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Jadi lebih baik katakan siapa dia?"

"Ck, dia! Aish! Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tambah kesal mengingat nama itu.

"Nugu? Park Chanyeol? Maksudmu..."

"Ne"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia melakukan apa padamu?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, Luhan terlihat sangat penasaran, apa yang dilakukan seorang Park Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun bad mood sedari tadi. Pasalnya Baekhyun akan selalu ceria jika berada didekat Luhan.

"Aish hyung, sebenarnya bukan hal besar, hanya saja... menyebalkan sekali. Dia selalu saja salah mengira bahwa diriku adalah kau hyung" gerutu Baekhyun manja pada hyungnya. Sedangkan Luhan malah terkekeh mendengar alasan kekesalan Baekhyun. Luhan kira Chanyeol melakukan hal jahat atau apalah itu sehingga Baekhyun bad mood, tapi ternyata hanya hal sepele menurut Luhan, namun sepertinya tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Kekekeke, kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali? Bukankah orang yang baru mengenal kita selalu salah. Tapi kenapa kau sepertinya kesal sekali. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Ayo katakan padaku!"

"Ani hyung, mana mungkin au menyukai namja seperti itu. Dia itu playboy hyung, sok keren, meyebalkan, bodoh, tiang listrik, suaranya menggelegar dan kriting lagi. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Pokoknya sangat menyebalkan. Dan hyung! Kau harus berhati-hati hyung" jelas Baekhyun berapi-api mendeskripsikan bagaimana Chanyeol dimatanya, dan itu malah membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, lihat kau memperhatikannya dengan sangat detail seperti itu.."

"Dan mungkin saja dia juga menyukaimu. Lihat saja, dia selalu berakhir bertemu denganmu, itu takdir namanya" goda Luhan yang sangat senang melihat ekspresi jengkel Baekhyun.

"Aish hyung, tidak mungkin. Lagipula dia... dia bilang kalau aku.."

"Apa?"

"Ah lupakan! Tidak! Diantara kami tidak ada yang saling menyukai. Dan jika aku harus menyukai seseorang, aku akan memilih orang seperti Sehun"

"Sehun?" mata Luhan membulat mendengar nama Sehun disebut, dan tadi Baekhyun bilang apa?

"Ne, benar Sehun, dan kau tau kan hyung, ternyata mereka itu sepupu ck"

"Ne aku tau"

"Eummm Baekhyun-ah a-apa kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, raut mukanya yang tadi ceria sekarang sedikit memudar.

"Aku? Eummm bagaimana ya... aku... menyukainya"

**DEG**

"Eh?" Luhan makin terkaget mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, dan kali ini ekspresinya terlihat jelas.

"Hahahaha" tiba-tiba tawa Baekhyun meledak.

"Kekekekeke, tenang saja hyung aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat. Ekspresimu jangan berlebihan begitu hyung." Ujar baekhyun yang sekarang gilirannya menggoda Luhan.

"Dan aku tau siapa yang sebenarnya menyukainya"

"O-Oh" Luhan salah tingkah, 'sial Baekhyun mengerjaiku' batinnya.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu aku yang melontarkannya"

"Ne?"

"Pertanyaan itu, Apa kau menyukai Sehun, hyung?" benar, sekarang Baekhyun yang balik bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Aku?"

"Ne! Siapa lagi?" Baekhyun sepertinya menikmati kejahilannya saat ini, membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"A-ani aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak menyukainya eum?"

"Ani! Aku maksudku-"

"Jadi kau menyukainya, baiklah"

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah kau mengerjaiku!" Luhan hendak memukul lengan Baekhyun, tapi baekhyun bisa menghindarinya.

"Eits! Hahaha itu balasanmu hyung, kau dulu yang memulainya"

"Cepatlah hyung katakan perasaanmu, sebelum dia diambil orang. Atau malah dia yang beralih menyukai orang lain"

"Beralih?"

"Ne, yang berarti sekarang dia menyukaimu, jadi cepatlah"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Luhan merona merah mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun. Benarkah? Benarkah Sehun menyukainya?

"A-a tapi"

"Kekeke mukamu merah hyung"

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah jangan menggodaku"

"Hahahaha tenang saja aku akan membantumu" kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit berlari karena sepertinya Luhan sudah jengkel dengannya. Tentu saja Luhan mengejar Baekhyun, ingin sekali dia menangkap Baekhyun karena telah membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Yup! Baiklah hyung siapa yang sampai duluan didepan pintu dia menang. Dan yang kalah harus membuatkan cemilan nanti malam. Siap! Mulai!" Baekhyun memulai aba-aba sendiri dan langsung meluncur menuju rumanhya yang sudah terlihat, tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai. Meninggalkan Luhan mengejarnya dibelakang masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"Ya Baekhyun kau curang!"

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Srek srek..

Terlihat seorang namja tengah mengacak-acak lokernya mencari sesuatu, mencari buku tugasnya yang tadi sepertinya sudah ia bawa, dan sekarang hilang!

"Aduhhh... diamana aku menaruhnya? Sepertinya tadi sudah aku simpan disini, tapi kemana? Bisa mati aku kalau hilang"

Sehun, namja yang sejak tadi mengacak-acak isi lokernya, dan seketika itu dia menghentikkan aktivitasnya karena tiba-tiba saja bukunya ada didepan wajahnya dan tentu saja itu membuatnya senang.

"Ah bukuku, ketemu!" teriak Sehun senang, saat mendapati bukunya ada didepan wajahnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa bukuku tepat diwajahku? Apa bukuku bisa melayang?" Sehun memperhatikan bukunya dan ternyata ada sebuah tangan yang memegangnya, mata Sehun menelusuri tangan tersebut, hingga pada sebuah sosok disampingnya.

"Hai!" sapa orang disapanya disertai senyuman manis, saat Sehun sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Ha-hai!" Sehun gugup saat melihat orang dihadapannya. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan yang mampu membuat Sehun salah tingkah saat didekatnya.

"Ini, kau tadi menjatuhkan bukumu, sepertinya kau masih tidak hati-hati seperti dulu Sehun-ah"

"A-ah benar aku masih sama ahahahaha" Sehun tertawa dengan tampang bodohnya dihadapan Luhan.

"Kekeke" melihat itu, Luhanpun terkekeh. Dia pikir Sehun itu sangat lucu jika tertawa.

"Eh ada apa?" Sehun berhenti tertawa, karena sepertinya Luhan menertawainya, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar masih Sehun yang dulu. Kau itu sangat lucu jika tertawa seperti itu"

Sontak kata-kata Luhan tadi membuat hatinya berdetak lebih kencang. Ternyata Luhan selama ini memperhatikannya. Benarkah itu? Buktinya Luhan bilang Sehun masih sama. Jadi tidak apa-apakan merasa seperti itu?

"Eh, aku dengar kau akan mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah kan? Bersama Baekhyun?" untuk menghentikan kegugupannya, Sehun langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah benar, tau dari mana? Dari Baekhyun kah?"

"Benar"

"Sepertinya kau masih akrab dengan Baekhyun ya?"

"Ah tentu saja, lagipula Baekhyun itu masih seperti dulu, dia mudah bergaul"

"Oh. Apa aku berubah?"

"Ne?"

"Maksudku apa aku berubah, soalnya kau lebih suka berbicara dengan Baekhyun"

"Ah tidak, kau juga masih sama seperti dulu kok"

"Hanya saja, keadaan sekitarmu yang sedikit berubah"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku kau sekarang sangat populer, banyak orang disekitarmu. Aku jadi tidak enak mengganggumu"

"Kau tidak mengganggu kok"

"Tapi tidak dengan yang lain" kata Sehun lirih. Dia tau tidak mungkin egois ingin berbicara dengan Luhan terus, meski mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Luhan itu banyak yang suka jadi, banyak pula yang ingin mendekati Luhan terutama sepupunya.

"Hemm?" sepertinya Luhan tidak mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ah ini sudah hampir masuk. Lain kali kalau bertemu kita mengobrol lebih banyk lagi. Annyeong!" karena jam pelajaran sudah mau dimulai Sehunpun berpamitan dengan Luhan. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya. Sehun sudah merasakan jika ada beberapa mata yang memperhatikan mereka, dan itu pasti para penggemar Luhan.

"Ne, annyeong!" Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun, dan Sehun membalasnya.

Akhirnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan penyesalan. Namun sedikit senyum tersungging dibibirnya, karena tadi dia mendapat senyuman manis dari Luhan. Senyuman manis yang hanya ditujukan untukknya.

"Sial, harusnya aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya, biarkan saja meski jam pelajaran sudah mulai. Ini kesempatan langka, apalagi Luhan yang memulainya tadi. Ahhhh kau bodoh Oh Sehun. Pabbo!"

Akhirnya Sehun masuk kelas masih dengan merutuki kebodohannya. Begitulah Sehun akan selalu bingung hendak berbuat apa jika berada didekat Luhan. Dia selau bertindak bodoh, dan akhirnya menyesalinya.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat namja jangkung yang sedang berguling-guling diatas kasur empuk. Dia merasakan kebosanan yang sudah memuncak.

"Ah aku bosan, aku ingin menonton film saja"

Setelah lelah berulah diatas kasurnya, diapun akhirnya bangkit dan mulai mengacak-acak rak disamping meja belajarmya. Mencari-cari dvd film yang hendak ditontonnya.

"Ah ini sudah aku lihat semuanya. Sial aku belum membeli yang baru"

Chanyeolpun hanya bisa berkacak pinggang, kemudian sebuah ide muncul difikirannya.

"Ck, aha! Kekamar Sehun saja, mungkin dia punya dvd film baru" segera dia menuju kamar sepupunya itu, berharap menemukan yang dicarinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Cklek

"Sehun-ahhhh!"

"Eh tidak ada kemana? Biarkan saja lah, aku jadi lebih leluasa mengacak-acak kamarnya"

Teriak memanggil sipemilik kamar, namun seperti yang terlihat, Sehun tak ada dikamarnya. Tapi itu malah bagus pikirnya, karena dia bebas menginvansi kamar Sehun.

"Mana ya yang bagus eummm"

Chanyeol sibuk mengacak-acak kamar rak dvd Sehun, namun belum menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampai sebuah kaset dvd menarik perhatiannya. Terpampang tulisan 'Tahun Baru di SMP'.

"Eh, apa ini? Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya in acara SMPnya Sehun. Lihat ah, daripada tidak ada tontonan. Siapa tau aku bisa melihat muka culun Sehun saat SMP ahahaha"

Akhirnya Chanyeol melihat video itu di laptop milik Sehun, dan tanpa membereskan rak yang tadi ia acak-acak.

"Woaa! Dia menari eum lumayan, memang sejak dulu anak itu memang suka menari" Chanyeol melihat video dance Sehun sambil mengannguk-angguk, sesekl\ali tertawa melihat tampang culun Sehun sewaktu SMP.

"Eummm itu siapa yang naik keatas panggung? Eh bukankah itu sikembar Baekhyun-Luhan? Mana yang Baekhyun mana yang Luhan? Kenapa dulu mirip sekali"

Matanya menangkap dua sosok namja mungil yang sedang berada dipanggung, sepertinya mereka hendak berduet menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh, sesekali memejamkan matanya menghayati suara merdu yang diciptakan oleh dua namja yang ia lihat dilaptop yang menyanyikan lagu When You Believe. Namun matanya tertuju pada sesosok namja mungil dengan cardigan kuning, yang terlihat bersinar dimatanya.

"Ah pasti dia Luhan yang memakai baju kuning. Wahhh dari dulu dia memang terlihat paling bersinar. Suaranyapun sangat indah. Matanya memancarkan cahaya indah. Ahaha aku berlebihan. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Yup benar, aku harus mendapatkan Luhan!"

"Ehem! Kau sedang apa? Mengacak-acak kamarku?"

Tiba-tiba suara menginterupsi lamunan Chanyeol. Sehun si pemilik asli kamar sudah kembali. Sehun masuk dan memperhatikan kamarnya. Rak dvdnya sudah berantakan. Dan pasti ulah Chanyeol.

"Ah eh tidak, aku mau pinjam koleksi filmu, tapi kau tak ada jadi aku mencari sendiri hehehe"

"Tapi kau mengacak-acaknya" Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal, karena memang setiap kali Chanyeol masuk kamarnya, pasti ada saja barang yang berpindah dari tempatnya. Dan itu salahnya juga, kenapa tidak mengunci kamar sebelum pergi tadi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Ehehe, eh tapi aku menemukan ini. Video acara SMPmu" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk laptop Sehun.

"Oh itu saat, acara tahun baru, saat aku masih kelas satu" karena melihta video itu Sehunpun ingin mengenang masa SMPnya dulu.

"Lihat, kau menari lucu sekali gerakanmu masih kaku, tidak jelek, tapi lumayan"

"Haduh kau tau apa tentang dance, kaukan tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Ya, aku bilang kan lumayan aish kau ini kenapa akhir-akhir ini sensitif sekali sih"

"Hahaha maaf-maaf"

"Dan itu tadi aku melihat sikembar menyanyi. Wah sangat indah, apalagi suaranya itu. Sempurna"

"Benar, Luhan sangat hebat, Baekhyunpun juga begitu. Lihat mereka memakai baju merah dan kuning lucu sekali. Eeumm sepertinya mereka masih menyukai warna-warna itu. Luhan terlihat manis dan indah dengan warna merah dia seperti bunga mawar. Dan Baekhyun sangat cerah dan bersinar dengan warna kuning dia seperi bunga matahari. Itulah julukan yang diberikan pada mereka sewaktu SMP"

"Eum benar-benar bersinar"

'What? Tunggu! Kuning? Baekhyun? Merah? Luhan? Apa Sehun terbalik? Atau aku yang bodoh? Tapi mana mungkin, dia lebih lama mengenal mereka daripada aku tidak mungkin Sehun terbalik'

"Be-benar. Tapi itu mereka sangat sulit dibedakan ya ahahaha"

"Kau ini kenapa selalu saja tiba-tiba tertawa, menakutkan. Sudah kembali kekamarmu"

Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dengan bingung. Dia bingung mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun tadi, dia bingung dengan apa yang dia dengarkan tadi, dan dia bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Ah! Satu lagi dia bingung dengan sipa orang yang dia kagumi tadi.

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin itu Baekhyun. Ah atau mungkin aku tadi salah berfikir. Benar pasti mata dan otakku sudak tidak sinkron lagi. Aku melihat Luhan tapi otakku berfikir warna kuning. Iya benar seperti itu, lagipula aku tadi habis makan pisang banyak yang kulitnya kuning, jadi aku kepikiran warna kuning.

Sudah jelas-jelas yang cantik, manis itu Luhan. Dan kata 'bersinar' itu lebih cocok untuk Luhan. Ck, mana mungkin anak judes itu bisa enggantikan aura Luhan, tidak mungkin! Benar yang harusnya aku kagumi itu Luhan.

.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Chanyeol masih menolak fakta bahwa yang ia lihat, dengar, kagumi adalah Baekhyun. Dia menolak fakta bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Baaekhyun. Ya meski Baekhyun yang ada divideo, bukan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Tapi sama saja kan?

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review? Thanx ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. ****3 Not Bad****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Catching Feelings (Chap. 3 Not Bad)

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Luhan (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, HanYeol, BaekHun.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Ugh... Hiks... sakit..."

"Tolong aku...hiks..."

"Bertahanlah... kumohon..."

"Hiks... maaf-maafkan aku.. hiks..."

"Aku... juga... hiks... Sakit..."

"Lakukanlah, kumohon aku tak akan menyesal..."

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi orang yang kusayangi..."

"Maaf..."

.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

"Ugh...andwae!"

**Sruk**

"Haaah... hah...hahhh"

"Ternyata mimpi... mimpi buruk itu lagi"

Baekhyun terbangun tiba-tiba karena mimpi buruknya, nafasnya sedikit tersengal, ia tangkupkan wajahnya dikedua tangan mungilnya. Mimpi buruk... bukan hanya sekali dua kali dia bermimpi hingga terbangun seperti ini. Tapi sejak kejadian yang ada dimimpinya terjadi, kenangan itu selalu berputar-putar didalam kepalanya. Keringat sedikit bercucuran dari dahinya, namun segera ia usap semua itu.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tidurnya untuk segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah, meski pagi ini diawali dengan kenangan buruk, semoga saat disekolah semua akan berjalan lancar, harap Baekhyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun sudah menghentikan langkahnya, dan terdengar sebuah rintihan...

"Ugh... ahhh..."

Suara ritihan itu berasal dari bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan sakit dimata kirinya. Mata kirinya terasa nyeri, Baekhyun memeganginya sembari berjalan tertatih menuju loker meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Baekhyun segera mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi obat-obatan. Dan Baekhyun segera meminumnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Ia dudukkan tubuh mungilnya kembali kekasur. Obat yang diminum Baekhyun adalah obat penghilang rasa sakit.

Setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit hilang, tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk isi loker mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah botol plastik kecil. Ia gunakan botol tersebut untuk meneteskannya kemata kirinya, semacam obat tetes mata. Ia kedip-kedipkan matanya agar obat tersebut meresap kematanya. Setelah selesai, segera ia kembalikan obat-obatan tersebut ketempat semula.

**Tok... Tok... Tok**

"Baekkie!" panggil Luhan diseberang pintu kamar Baekhyun

"Ne hyung!"

"Cepat mandi... aish ini sudah jam berapa? Nanti terlambat, setelah itu cepat turun sarapan!"

"Ya hyung sabar aku kesiangan hehehe..."

Baekhyun segera kembali mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah. Dan tak lupa memasukkan cadangan obat kedalam tasnya, untuk jaga-jaga apabila rasa sakit dimatanya muncul kembali. Tentang perihal mata Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini sering terasa sakit, belum ada yang tahu, termasuk saudara kembarnya Luhan. Baekhyun sengaja menyembunyikannya, karena itu demi kebaikan Luhan juga, begitulah menurut pemikiran Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Disekolah...**

**.**

"Baekkie kau tampak sedikit pucat, apa kau sakit eum?" tanya Luhan sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Baekhyun dan kemuadian menempelkannya dikeningnya sendiri sebagai perbandingan.

"Ani hyung"

"Benar, badanmu tidak panas, tapi kau terlihat sedikit pucat?"

"Ah paling karena aku tadi malam begadang hyung, tadi pagi juga aku kesiangan kan? Hahaha" tentu saja baekhyun berbohong, tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang keadaannya, paling tidak untuk saat ini dan untuk Luhan.

"Kesiangan kok bangga, huh! Kau tidak boleh begadang lagi, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?" tampak ekspresi khawatir di wajah Luhan.

"Iya hyung, tenang saja aku tidak akan sakit, jangan khawatir...aku ini kuat hahahaha"

"Ih kau ini dibilang juga malah-"

"Ah Sehunnie!" kalimat Luhan terpotong karena teriakan Baekhyun, ditambah lagi, siapa tadi yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun? Sehun?

"Eh Sehunnie? Mana?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Hahaha hyung kau lucu sekali, kau senang ya?" goda Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Luhan yang cepat-cepat merapikan seragamnya saat mendengar nama Sehun dipanggil.

"Ani aku biasa-biasa saja kok" elak Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah ada apa?" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun, dan saat melihat Luhan disamping Baekhyun, rona merah diwajah Sehunpun timbul.

"Ah Luhan annyeong!" sapa Sehun.

"Annyeong!"

"Sehun-ah, aku dengar kau juga ikut mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah ya?" tanya Baekhyun memotong acara malu-malu kucing antara Sehun-Luhan.

"Hehe i-iya benar"

"Wah pasti hebat, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dance, pasti sekarang kau lebih jago lagi" baekhyun terlihat semangat mendengar bahwa Sehun akan menampilkan sebuah dance saat acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti.

"Ah tidak, aku masih biasa saja"

"Ck kau ini jangan merendah... eummm apa kau tampil sendiri?"

"Eum aku punya partner"

"Nugu?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dan penasaran.

"Chanyeol"

"Eh? Apa dia bisa ngedance? Postur sepertinya kalau ngedance pasti menakutkan" Baekhyun terkejut setelah Sehun menyebutkan seseorang yang akan menjadi partnernya nanti. Park Chanyeol! Oh kenapa pagi-pagi dia harus mendenfar nama itu ck!

"Hahaha kau ini bisa saja... dia akan beatbox mengiringiku, dia hebat lho" Sehun sedikit membanggakan sepupunya. Ya, meski sebenarnya Chanyeol memang menyebalkan, tapi Sehun mengakui kehebatan Chanyeol, paling tidak kehebatan dalam hal positif.

"Ohhh... aku kira dia Cuma bisa menggoda yeoja dan namja" kata Baekhyun sedikit malas.

"Baekkie-ah jangan seperti itu... Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan" kata Luhan akhirnya buka suara. Dan kenapa dia harus membuka suaranya untuk membela seorang Park Chanyeol. Harusnya sedari tadi dia itu mengajak bicara Sehun.

"YA hyung, kenapa kau membelanya? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai menyukainya eum, karena beberapa hari ini kalian selalu terlihat berbicara bersama?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan salah tingkah dan tentu saja karena ada Sehun didepannya. Sehunpun tak kalah terkejutnya. Dan Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera meralatnya.

"A-ah mian hyung hehehe"

'_Benarkah? Luhan mulai menyukai Chanyeol? Huft!'_ batin Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'_Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagipula Luhan bukan pacarmu'_ kata pikiran Sehun yang lainnya. Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu.

"Kekeke Baekhyun-ah... Benar kata Luhan, Chanyeol tak seburuk itu lho..." kata Sehun akhirnya, tidak mungkin juga dia menjelekkan sepupunya, dan memang itu kenyataannya.

"Ck! Kalau kau yang bilang aku percaya saja deh" kata Baekhyun akhirnya, dia tidak mau moodnya hancur karena membicarakan si keriting Chanyeol.

"YA, Baekkie. Kenapa kau juga tidak memarahi Sehun juga? Dia juga membela Chanyeol huh" gerutu Luhan. dan Sehun yang melihatnya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu si kembar itu, terutama melihat Luhan yang sangat manis saat kesal.

"Karena Sehun orang baik" jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur.

"Oh hehehe gomawo"

'_Uh, lihat kalau Sehun yang bilang saja pasti langsung disambut baik. Ugh!'_ gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

'_Mungkin Baekhyun tertarik pada Luhan?'_ sisi lain pikiran Luhanpun ikut bicara.

'_Ani tidak mungkin'_

'_Mungkin saja, kau juga terlihat tertarik juga dengan Chanyeol, kenapa Baekhyun tidak boleh tertarik pada Sehun?'_

'_Ani itu... ta-tapi mungkin benar, waktu itu Baekhyun juga bilang kalau dia menyukai Sehun, tapi itu kan bercanda'_

'_Mungkin saja benar'_

'_Argggh aku tak tau'_

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Luhan terhanyut dalam pikiran pesimis dan optimisnya mengenai Baekhyun-Sehun, dia bingung.

"Hyung!"

"A-ah iya?" Luhan terkaget karena Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-ani hehehe"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? Kau mengobrol saja dengan Sehun. Bye hyung! Bye Sehunnie!" Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa persetujuan Luhan, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Luhan sebelum pergi.

'_Dasar anak itu'_ gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Eummm... bagaimana persiapanmu?" tanya Sehun untuk mencairkan kecanggungan.

"Oh.. ah.. hampir sempurna. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eum ne tinggal sedikit lagi"

"Apa kau akan melihat penampilan kami?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat kalian berdua menyanyi. Eumm terakhir kali saat SMP iya kan? Aku masih punya videonya"

"Ah... benarkah?"

"Ne"

Suasana kembali canggung, mereka berdua bingung ingin mengobrol tentang apa sepeninggal Baekhyun. Kadang Luhan berharap dia bisa seperti Baekhyun yang tidak akan berhenti bicara, setidaknya disaat seperti ini, disaat Luhan bersama dengan Sehun.

'_Benar, mungkin Sehunpun berpikir sama. Jika ada Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan secanggung ini. Baekhyun selalu lancar jika berbicara dengan Sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya'_

Sedangkan Sehun berpikir jika dia bisa seperti Chanyeol yang sangat percaya diri didepan siapapun itu pasti lebih baik, ya untuk saat seperti ini.

'_Hah, andai saja aku punya sifat seperti Chanyeol yang tidak pernah canggung kepada siapapu. Paling tidak itu berguna disaat seperti ini, saat aku berhadapan dengan orang yang aku suka..."_

"Eum baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul Baekhyun dulu"

"A-eum mau kuantar? Aku juga mau kearah sana" akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bersama dengan Luhan. Dia tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" Luhan mengiyakan dengan senang hati, dan mereka melanjutkan percakapan sambil berjalan. Mereka terlihat sudah mulai hanyut dalam pesona masing-masing. Mungkin ini awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka lebih lanjut.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju ruang musik sambil bersenandung kecil, Baekhyun terlihat ceria kali ini tidak seperti saat berangkat tadi. Dan sepertinya rasa sakit dimatanya sudah hilang. Ditambah lagi melihat hyung-nya bisa bersama Sehun, dia senang sekali.

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu ruang musik, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara petikan gitar terdengar. Baekhyun sedikit terhanyut dengan alunan gitar tersebut.

'_Permainannya bagus, memberikan suasana gembira Happy Feeling'_ batin Baekhyun, Baekhyun menbuka pelan-pelan pintu tersebut, tidak mau orang yang memainkan gitar tersebut tahu kehadirannya dan menghentikan permainannya. Kemudian terdengar suara dari orang tersebut menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

'_Eum... inikan lagu Butterfly? Eum suaranya juga tidak buruk...'_

'_Eh eumm sepertinya aku kenal suara ini... tunggu dulu...'_ Baekhyun segera menghampiri si empunya suara tersebut. Dan...

'_Park Chanyeol...' _orang yang sedang bermain gitar dan menyanyi, dan orang yang membuat Baekhyun terhanyut dalam melodi yang dimainkannya adalah Park Chanyeol.

'_Eum.. tidak seburuk kelihatannya memang...'_

Dan Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Oh Kau-"

"Baekhyun" potong Baekhyun cepat, sebelum orang didepannya itu salah mengira orang 'lagi' dan pasti mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

"Ne ne ne Baekhyun... lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku, kau mengganggu kegiatanku"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu"

"Lalu kenapa kau berdiri disini, didepanku. Keberadaanmu menggangguku. Ah! Atau kau terpesona dengan permainan gitar dan suaraku?" goda Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan dirinya satu langkah kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, terserah aku mau berdiri dimana! Ini ruangan milik sekolah, jadi semua siswa berhak berdiri atau apapun sesuka mereka. Dan... Dan siapa juga yang terpesona denganmu ugh!" mengetahui Chanyeol yang bermaksud menggodanya, Baekhyun malah ikut menantang dengan mengambil satu langkah kedepan, sehingga sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan lumayan dekat.

"Baiklah..."

"Eum.. tapi permainan gitarmu lumayan" dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengakui bakat Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun tidak mau berbohong.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

"Ani... aku hanya bilang permainan gitarmu LUMAYAN, dan tidak berarti aku terpesona. Dan juga itu suaramu tidak terlalu bagus huh" sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyesali pujiannya.

"Arasseo... Dan kau pikir suaramu lebih bagus dariku?" sedikit dengan nada meremehkan, meski Chanyeol tahu suara Baekhyun tentu lebih bagus dari suaranya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah, buktikan kalau begitu" tantang Chanyeol, dan sepertinya ada maksud lain dibalik itu.

"Untuk apa aku membuktikannya padamu?"

"Karena kau meremehkanku, jadi kau harus membuktikannya"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, malahan aku bilang permainan gitarmu lumayan"

"Sama saja, jadi cepatlah bernyanyi"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ahh kau takut ketahuan jika suaramu ternyata tidak lebih bagus dariku. Kalau memang begitu, kau akan membuat malu Luhan saat acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti"

"Ya kau! Aku-aku tidak akan membuat malu Luhan hyung. Baiklah, aku akan menyanyi, huuh"

"Lakukan"

Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyunpun mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyanggupinya karena Chanyeol menyinggung tentang 'Luhan' jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengikutinya. Itu salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun 'Luhan'.

Baekhyun nampak bingung ingin menyanyi apa, tidak mungkin ia menayanyikan lagu untuk acara nanti, itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu itu saja...

.

_**Many nights we pray**_

_**With no proof anyone could hear**_

_**And our hearts a hopeful song**_

_**We barely understood**_

_**Now we are not afraid**_

_**Although we know there's much to fear**_

_**We were moving mountains long**_

_**Before we know we could**_

.

'_Ah ini... suara ini... perasaan saat mendengarnya... lagu yang sama... suara yang sama... rasa yang sama... hangat...'_

'_Sosok ini sama dengan anak yang divideo itu, jadi benarkah dia Baekhyun?_

_._

_**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail**_

_**It's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miracles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will**_

_**You will when you believe**_

.

'_Tapi benarkah dia yang menyanyikannya? Eum bukan Luhan? Atau suara mereke juga kembar? Argh entahlah siapapun yang memilikinya, yang pasti... suara ini... sangat indah"_

"Sudah... aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku nanti akan membuat malu Luhan hyung?"

"Ah-ah.. apa?" tanya Chanyeol balik, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan keluhan Baekhyun. Karena dia masih terpukau dengan suara indahnya tadi.

"Apa suaraku jelek? Eum... aku rasa nadaku ada yang kurang tepat. Apa aku tidak pantas berduet dengan Luhan hyung? Ah aniiiii, aku kurang latihan. Mungkin benar katamu, aku akan membuat Luhan hyung malu" Kata Baekhyun pesimis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar takut akan mengecewakan hyungnya. Dan Baekhyun malah melupakan kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

'_Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Kenapa dia malah memikirkan candaanku tadi? Kenapa dia tidak menyombongkan dirinya dan malah mengkhawatirkan saudaranya itu. Dan tentu saja suaramu itu... indah... sangat indah'_

'_Eh aku bilang apa tadi?'_

"Eum bagus" respon singkat dari Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan 'indah'.

"Benarkah?" karena mendengar respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah kembali ceria dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol dengan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Matanya nampak berbinar dan senyuman terukir diwajahnya, membuat semua yang ada diwajah Baekhyun terlihat 'manis'. Dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya, membuat rona merah timbul diwajah tampannya.

"Be-benar. Sudah sana minggir!" Karena tidak mau rona merahnya terlihat, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun mundur dari hadapannya dengan sedikit mendorongnya.

Maski dorongan itu terbilang biasa, namun dengan postur Chanyeol yang besar dan Baekhyun yang kecil, dorongan tersebut berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdorong hingga jatuh.

**BRUK**

"Aww!" Baekhyun jatuh terduduk da jelas terlihat kesakitan.

"Aa-ah maaf aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu hingga jatuh, itu salahmu yang terlalu kecil!" racau chanyeol yang sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Ani tak apa, lupakan. Itu pasti reflex iya kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri, dan sepertinya tak ada raut kesal diwajahnya seperti biasanya.

"Iya benar reflex karena-"

"Karena kau kaget melihat wajahku atau bisa dibilang mataku" potong Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Eh?"  
"Huum, kau orang pertama yang menyadarinya dengan cepat. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu bukankah kau sudah menyadarinya?"

"Eh apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti?" Chanyeol masih bingung. Mata? Ah iya, dia selalu meng-komplain tentang mata kiri Baekhyun. Tapi jujur untuk yang tadi, apa yang dilihat Chanyeol dari wajah Baekhyun adalah 'manis'. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak ingat perihal mata kiri Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang mataku"

"Oh ah itu... apa Sehun yang mengatakannya?" tebak Chanyeol. Siapa lagi pikirnya.

"Bukan, aku sadar sendiri kalau kau memang tahu, sudahlah tidak apa-apa"

"Harusnya kau tidak selalu salah, saat mengenali kami. Kau selalu salah mengira aku adalah Luhan hyung. Padahal kau tahu mataku cacat, ya meski harus dilihat dari dekat baru kelihatan. Tapi kau harus menatap mata kami dulu baru memanggil. Dan jika sudah terbiasa, kau pasti tidak akan salah lagi meski dari jarak jauh" Baekhyun memberi saran, tak ada raut kesal diwajahnya. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Ya itu... benar juga katamu, aku akan lebih memperhatikan lagi. Dan tentang matamu, aku tak pernah bilang kalau matamu ah eum... cacat" Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah, karena selama ini menganggap Baekhyun menyebalkan, judes dan lain-lain.

'_Sepertinya dia tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, dia lumayan asik diajak mengobrol' _pikir Chanyeol mengenai Baekhyun saat ini. Sepertinya dia sedikit meralat kesan buruknya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dan apakah tidak ada yang tahu tentang eum matamu selain aku?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja ada, Luhan hyung orang tuaku dan sahabatku. Maksudku kau orang pertama yang mengetahui secara cepat. Matamu cukup jeli, tapi kenapa kau selalu salah mengenali kami?"

"Ya jangan menyalahkan aku terus"

"Hehehe maaf"

"Mungkin juga banyak yang tidak tahu. Aku tidak bermaksud menutupinya, untuk apa menutupi sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Dan aku hanya sedikit menghindari seseorang yang langsung menatapku. Dan itu bukan karena aku takut jika seseorang memandangku jelek atau sejenisnya. Tapi... ah sudahlah aku sepertinya terlalu banyak bicara denganmu" sepertinya Baekhyun masih ragu untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja, Baekhyun baru berbicara dengan damai kali ini, tidak mungkin Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Lagipula hal itu tak perlu dibicarakan dengan siapapun... paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Dan sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang kau tidak seburuk kelihatannya" kali ini anggapan itu muncul dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku buruk eum?"

"Hahaha sedikit, mian" Baekhyun tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Dan sekali lagi menurut Chanyeol itu 'manis' mungkin bisa dibilang 'cantik'.

'_Ya apa yang aku pikirkan?' _pikir Chanyeol

'_Kau berpikir bahwa Baekhyun itu manis bahkan cantik' _dan kembali, pikiran Chanyeol yang lain berkata lain.

'_Tidak mungkin, yaaa dia manis tapi tidak cantik. Luhan lebih cantik'_

'_Tapi kau barusan bilang dia cantik, dan kau tertarik padanya'_

'_Tidak mungkin aku tertarik padanya! Sudah diam!'_

Chanyeol kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Chanyeol masih tak menerima dirinya menyebut Baekhyun itu cantik, karena baginya Luhan itu lebih vantik dan Chanyeol hanya tertarik pada Luhan bukan Baekhyun. Titik!

"A-ah aku juga... mian" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit gugup

"Jadi kita baikan?" kali ini Chanyeol menawarkan hal baik, mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbaikan. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Boleh" dan Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

'_Hangat'_ itulah yang mereka rasakan saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Bukan hangat biasa, ada sensasi lain yang tercipta, lebih bisa disebut 'nyaman'.

Mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama, namun Baekhyun segera sadar untuk melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyutujuimu dengan Luhan hyung" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memang tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Tapi kau tetap playboy"

"Ya kata siapa? Memangnya aku terlihat punya banyak kekasih? Aku ini belum punya pacar" sangkal Chanyeol yang tidak terima dirinya disebut palyboy. Belum genap sepuluh menit mereka berbaikan. Mereka sudah memulai pertengkaran lagi.

"Tapi sering terlihat kau dengan banyak yeoja dan namja. Dan kau banyak menggoda namja dan yeoja itu" tampak raut wajah tak senang dari Baehyun.

"Mereka bukan pacarku dan aku tak pernah mengencani mereka. Jadi aku bukan playboy, enak saja. Lagipula mereka yang menggodaku"

"Tapi kau meladeni mereka" Baekhyun masih bersikeras, bahwa...

'_Park Chanyeol seoarng Playboy dan tidak boleh mendekati Luhan hyung-nya'_

"Hei, jika aku mengabaikan mereka, mereka akan menganggapku sombong atau semacamnya. Dan aku tak mau dicap seperti itu padahal aku anak baru. Aku merespon salah menghindar juga salah! Ah aku serba salah! Kau tahu itu" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan. Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol terus menyanggah tuduhan Baekhyun tentang dirinya yang seorang playboy. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan bangga dengan sebutan 'Playboy' dan tak peduli dengan omongan orang. Tapi kenapa kali ini beda.

"Ah benar juga" dan ternyata, Baekhyun mengiyakannya dengan semudah itu. dan itu tak disangka oleh Chanyeol, dia pikir Baekhyun akan menuduhnya lagi denagn tuduhan yang macam-macam.

'_Ternyata dia polos dan lucu juga'_

"Aish sekarang kau baru mengerti? Yang mengatakan aku playboy mungkin mereka hanya iri atau benci padaku, aku tidak tahu. Dan itulah resikonya menjadi orang tampan" kali ini Chanyeol mulai menyombongkan dirinya kemabali, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali keal.

"Ih kau terlalu percaya diri"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Bukankah kau yang bilang, untuk apa menutupi sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Jadi karena sudah jelas aku tampan, kau harus mengakuinya dan jangan menutupi perasaanmu" kata Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun berusaha menggoda Baekhyun denagn senyuman mematikannya.

Oh namun sepertinya keadaan berbalik. Saat melihat Baekhyun dari jarak dekat, tiba-tiba saja jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih kencang dan matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun.

'_Indah... manis... Dan kenapa jantungku? Hei kenapa berdetak cepat sekali, tidak bisakah berdetak seperti biasanya?'_

Chanyeol segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, dan ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat datar, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol itu salang tingkah.

"Ehem! Sudahlah aku pergi" Chanyeol memutuskan pergi, dia tidak mau terus-terusan terganggu dengan kata 'manis' dipikirannya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Bakhyun begitu saja, dan Baekhyunpun tidak keberatan. Saat keluar dari ruang musik. Chanyeol melihat luhan, Chanyeol hendak menyapanya. Namun, terlihat Sehun berjalan beriringan bersama Sehun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sehun?" pikir Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun-Luhan sedang mengobrol asik, terlihat beberapa candaan. Dan itu tak seperti Sehun yang biasanya, dia terlihat sangat... sangat senang. Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit cemburu.

"Ah mereka sudah terlihat akrab sekali" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dibelakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menengok dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Bukankah mereka cocok?" timpal Baekhyun lagi dan terlihta ekspresi tak suka dari Chanyeol.

"Ah apa kau tidak tahu? Mereka itu saling suka, meski belum ada yang mengungkapkannya" Baekhyun terlihat senang melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan, sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan diantara mereka berdua.

"Mwo?" tanya Chnayeol tak percaya, pasalnya Sehun selalu menampik bahwa dirinya suka pada Luhan.

"Benar, Luhan hyung itu sudah ada yang menyukai dan disukai, jadi kau tidak usah mendekati Luhan hyung lagi"

"Jika belum berpacaran tak apa kan?" dan sekarang ekspresi Chanyeol sudah berubah, terlihat seringaian muncul diwajah sembari memperhatikan dua insan dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sebelum mereka berpacaran, tak masalah untuk siapapun mendekati dan mendapatkan Luhan. Dan orang itu adalah aku" jelas Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ya Kau! Sudah kubilang-"

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Luhan"

Chanyeol sudah mendeklarasikan keinginannya, dan itu tak bisa dicegah. Dan meski Baekhyun bilang apapun, tak akan berpengaruh baginya. Karena yang diinginkan Chanyeol sekarang adalah Luhan. Luhan yang manis, Luhan yang cantik, dan Luhan yang sudah mencuri hatinya dari awal. Bukan yang lainnya, bukan sesuatu yang dipikirkannya tadi tentang Baekhyun, bukan! Hanya Luhan!

**.**

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review readers?

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat dilanjut, doakan. Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. ****4 ****A****ttracted****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Catching Feelings (Chap. 4 Attracted)

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan) (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, HanYeol, BaekHun.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pesta ulang tahun sekolah digelar, aula sekolah sampai taman sekolah sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Lampu warna-warni sudah dipasang hampir sepanjang jalan menuju keaula. Pasalnya acara akan digelar sore hari hingga sebelum tengah malam. Dan kurang dua jam lagi acara tersebut dimulai.

Masih ada beberapa siswa siswi dan guru yang berada disekolah memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada tata ruangnya. Dan yang lain sedang mempersiapkan diri dirumah masing-masing, terutama para pengisi acara nanti yang akan tampil. Sepertinya acara ulang tahun kali ini akan meriah. Meski tak mengundang pengisi acara dari luar lingkungan sekolah, namun jangan salah murid-murid disini cukup terkenal didalam ataupun diluar, akan bakat mereka. Ya seperti halnya duo ini. Duo kembar yang terkenal bukan hanya wajah malaikat mereka namun juga kemampuan dalam bermusik mereka. Yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap dirumah mereka...

.

.

.

**Dikediaman Keluarga Byun...**

**.**

"Woahhh! Hyung kau tampak mempesona sekali" puji Baekhyun saat melihat pantulan diri Luhan dicermin besar dikamarnya.

"Gomawo. Kau juga Baekkie, kau terlihat bersinar seperti biasanya. Kemarilah!" Luhan menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri disampingnya, menghadap cermin besar dihadapan mereka berdua.

Tampak senyum terkembang dibibir mereka. Lihat saja ada dua makhluk indah berdiri berdampingan, memakai baju yang sama, cardigan coklat muda dengan strip berwarna merah-yang dipakai Luhan- dibagian kerah sampai bagian kancing dan warna kuning-yang dipakai Baekhyun-.

"Lihat! Entah sejak kapan jika memakai baju yang sama, selalu saja dibedakan dengan warna merah dan kuning ya"

"Benar hyung, kata eomma itu seperti karakter kita ahahaha aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya suka saja ya aku pakai"

"Benar ahahaha" keduanya tampak bahagia sekali sambil masih memandangi refleksi mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya kita berdua sama-sama tampan ya hehehehe" ujar Luhan terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ani hyung, aku tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan denganmu" sedikit senyuman memudar diwajah Baekhyun dengan memandangi refleksi dirinya sendiri, menatap langsung kearah matanya sendiri.

"Ani, kau hebat Baby Baekkie, akulah yang tidak sepadan denganmu" Luhan yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

Luhan membelai surai lembut Baekhyun yang menutupi mata kirinya. Menyibaknya sangat lembut, hingga tangannya kini membelai lembut kelopak mata kiri Baekhyun.

"Jika bukan karena ini maka-"

"Hentikan hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa jadi jangan cemaskan hal ini lagi" Baekhyun menggengam tangan Luhan yang dari tadi menempel dimatanya. Meyakinkan hyung-nya bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Ne, tapi tetap saja..."

"Aku menyanyangimu hyung, jadi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali"

Keduanya saling menatap lembut, menyakinkan bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Hanya dengan tatapan mampu membawa mereka merasakan betapa berharganya mereka untuk satu sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka kembar, maka ikatan itu lebih kuat dari apapun dan siapapun.

"Baby Baekkie~ saranghae~"

**CUP**

Luhan mengecup pelan kedua mata dan pipi Baekhyun. Luhan sangat menyanyangi saudara kembarnya itu. Luhan mengganggap Baekhyun adalah malaikat kecil miliknya yang sangat berharga.

"Kekeke nado~ hyung" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan dibalas pula oleh Luhan.

"Eum... kenapa hyung memanggilku dengan 'Baby' lagi? aku bukan Baby lagi hyung~" rengek Baekhyun, yang menyadari dari tadi Luhan memanggilnya 'Baby Baekkie'.

"Kekekeke, bagaimana tidak? Lihat kau selalu merengek padaku seperti bayi. Jadi dimataku kau itu tetap My Big Baby. Sekali Baby tetap Baby kekeke. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolak karena aku hyungmu" tegas Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Ugh selalu saja seperti itu. Kita hanya beda beberapa menit saja kan" Baekhyun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, dan membuat Luhan tambah sangat gemas.

"Hahaha meskipun jika kau yang lahir duluan, kau itu akan tetap seperti bayi, kau itu lucu sekali Baekkieeeeeee~" ucap Luhan gemas sambil mencubit dan menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"And... You're My Little Angel kekekeke"

"Lepaskaaaannn hyung sakitttt~" Baekhyun merengek kesakitan karena pipinya ditarik kekedua sisi yang berbeda, bisa-bisa pipinya melar dan nanti akan sulit menyanyi.

"Huh gombal, dari mana hyung belajar itu? Sehun? Oh tidak mungkin Sehun menggombal... Eum... Ah! Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menerka-nerka dari siapa kemampuan menggombal hyung-nya itu meningkat menjadi menyebalkan.

"Hahaha ani... jika bertemu namja imut sepertimu pasti semua orang akan pintar menggombal" goda Luhan lagi.

"Ih~" Baekhyun sebal kalau hyung-nya itu menggodanya dan menggombal seperti itu. Tapi lucu juga melihat hyung-nya seperti itu. dan Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Ahhh apa kau pernah digombali oleh mereka berdua? Kenapa yang muncul dipikiranmu Sehun dan Chanyeol eum?" selidik Luhan.

"Karena mereka berdua yang selalu terlihat dekat denganmu hyung, karena mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat tertarik padamu" jelas Baekhyun.

"Dan mereka juga terlihat dekat denganmu, dan mungkin mereka berdua juga tertarik padamu" Luhan kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Hyung hentikan"

"Kan kau dulu yang mulai"

"Iya iya huh"

"Eh iya hyung.. eum... beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya" kata Baekhyun karena teringat sesuatu.

"Siapa?"

"Itu... eum... Park Chanyeol" ucapnya ragu-ragu

"Bukannya kau sering melihatnya?"

"Yang ini beda hyung, aku bertemu dia diruang musik. Dia bermain gitar dan menyanyi" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan mengingat bagaimana pertunjukkan kecilnya waktu itu.

"Benarkah?" Luhan yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun, terus saja memberikan pertanyaan.

"Benar, permainannya lumayan bagus"

"Apa kau tertarik lalu kau menghampirinya?"

"Huum, meski suaranya pas-pasan tapi karena diiringi permainan gitar yang bagus. Jadi aku rasa, aku menikmatinya"

"Maksudku. Apa kau tertarik? Tertarik pada Chanyeol?"

"Ehhhh? Hyung jangan mengada-ada. Aku hanya tertarik pada kemampuannya, bukan-"

"Kau tertarik. Byun Baekhyun tertarik pada Park Chanyeol iya kan?" goda Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

**BLUSH**

"Aniiiiii~ hyung minggir sana~~" mendengar pertanyaan Luhan membuat rona wajah Baekhyun memerah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa malu.

"Lihat wajahmu kekekeke"

"Sudahlah jujur saja. Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku Baby~"

"Ugh" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Melihat itu muncul ide dipikiran Luhan untuk menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

'_Jarang-jarang aku bisa membuat Baekhyun seperti ini kekeke'_

"Ehem..." Luhan menjernihkan tenggorokannya sebelum berbicara. Dan itu mengundang rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

"Kau! Byun Baekhyun, namja imut baik hati yang lebih suka memperlihatkan sisi juteknya. Byun Baekhyun, namja lembut yang lebih suka marah-marah akhir-akhir ini. Byun Baekhyun, namja yang sangat mencintai musik, yang beberapa hari lalu terpukau oleh suara pas-pasan. Dan Byun Baekhyun yang kadang cuek, tetapi entah kenapa sekarang suka membicarakan seseorang..."

"...Dan itu dimulai sejak seseorang datang. Dimulai sejak bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Dan dimulai sejak mengenalnya. Seseorang itu bernama Park CHANYEOL!"

**JEGER****!**

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Luhan dengan serius, tiba-tiba terkaget dengan kata terakhir, matanya melebar menatap tak percaya.

"Kekekeke kau kaget kan?" Luhan tentu sangat menikmatinya.

"Hyung pabbo! Jangan mengarang cerita!" saat ini wajah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sangat malu, dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar sedikit cepat, ia merasakannya.

"Ani Baekkie. Aku hyung-mu sekaligus saudara kembarmu. Yang berarti juga separuh dirimu ini tentu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi"

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa kau... tertarik pada Chanyeol?" kali ini Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, memegangi kedua pipinya agar tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan menatap lekat sepasang mata coklat didepannya itu, menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"..." namun tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, dia merasa malu dan tak sanggup menatap Luhan. Mata Baekhyun mencoba melirik kesamping menghindari tatapan mata Luhan. Jantungnya bedetak tambah cepat, bingung ingin menjawab apa pada belahan jiwanya ini. Karena dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa berbohong pada Luhan.

"Jawab saja, aku bertanya apa kau tertarik, bukan bertanya apa kau menyukai atau mencintainya kan? Itu pertanyaan mudah Baekkie" senyuman terkembang diwajah Luhan agar Baekhyun tidak merasa terintimidasi.

"Eum... kalau hyung menyebutnya... tertarik... aku pikir... se...sedikit..."

"..." hening, tak ada yang berkata setelah itu, namun tiba-tiba...

"YAY!"

Luhan berteriak kencang hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali kaget. Luhan menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas dan mengajaknya melompat-lompat.

"Hyung diam! Aku bilang cuma tertarik sedikit..." Baekhyun yang sangat malu segera menghentikan kegiatan lompat-lompatnya.

"Ehem ehem oke, baiklah!" Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tapi masih terlihat jelas betapa senangnya dirinya mendengar Baekhyun akhirnya menyukai seseorang.

"Lalu, sejak kapan?"

"Eum…. sebelum dia selalu memperhatikan kita eum… salah maksudku memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan anehnya" jelas Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ah aku tahu, setelah kau tahu bahwa yang dia perhatikan adalah ehem diriku kau merasa kesal. Dan bertambah kesal lagi saat dia salah mengira aku adalah dirimu, iya kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak kesal karenamu hyung, hanya saja aku tidak suka tatapannya itu. Eum... aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya orang lain memperhatikanmu... hanya saja... mianhae hyung... benar hyung aku tidak kesal padamu..." jelas Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak bermaksud kesal terhadap hyung-nya. Oh tentu saja betapa sayangnya Baekhyun terhadap Luhan, tidak mungkin hanya karena Chanyeol, yang hanya sebatas 'tertarik' akan membuat Baekhyun kesal terhadap Luhan. 'Tertarik'

"Huum aku mengerti, kau sebenarnya tidak kesal padaku. Kau sebenarnya kesal terhadap siapapun orang yang Chanyeol perhatikan atau yang memperhatikan Chanyeol.."

"Kau tau Baekkie rasa kesalmu itu adalah cem-bu-ru" Luhan sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap hyung-nya dengan tatapan polosnya, tidak mengerti.

'_Cemburu?'_

"Kya~ my baby sedang jatuh cinta~~"

.

.

.

.

**Ditempat lain...**

**.**

"Hey Sehun! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Sehun, sambil membenahi bajunya didepan cermin. Merek berdua sedang mempersiapkan diri juga untuk mengisi acara nanti.

"Hemm" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa kau sedekat itu dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol to the point, sepertinya Chanyeol ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu sebelum ia bertindak nanti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ahh…. Eum dia baik aku menyukainya, maksudku siapa yang tidak menyukainya?"

"Kau tau maksud pertanyaanku. Jadi sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Chanyeol semakin mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Ummm.." Sehun masih ragu.

"Aku masih menunggu"

"Aku…"

"Baiklah aku beri sedikit waktu lagi untuk memikirkannya. Pikirkan baik-baik, sebelum aku yang akan mengambilnya"

Chanyeol sepertinya masih memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk jujur padanya dan dirinya sendiri. Meski Chanyeol sudah menetapkan Luhan sebagai incarannya, tapi seperti yang Sehun bilang dulu bahwa _'Chanyeol tak seburuk yang dikira orang'_, dan benar Chanyeol masih memberi kesempatan pada Sehun. Tapi jika itu terlalu memakan banyak waktu, jangan salahkan Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol akan benar-benar mengambil Luhan.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acara Sekolah…..**

**.**

Riuh sorak siswa yang menonton pertunjukkan terdengar hingga seantero sekolah. Bagaimana tidak saat ini yang sedang tampil adalah duo pria tampan. Satu yang lebih tinggi sedang bersemangat ber-beatboxing, sangat menawan apalagi dengan suara beratnya itu, membuat para yeoja meneriakkan namanya. Sedang satunya yang berkulit putih mulus sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti beat yang terdengar. Setiap gerakannya mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Ya benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan duo Chanyeol-Sehun.

Sedang disisi lain terlihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang juga tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua tampil, ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Entah siapa yang tengah memperhatikan siapa, itupun hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Penampilan mereka berduapun selesai, dan mereka segera menuruni panggung. Dan disusul dengan penampilan Si kembar Byun. Namun sebelumnya mereka berempat yang berpapasan memberikan slam terlebih dahulu.

"Woah penampilan yang hebat" kata Luhan, yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Luhan" dan Chanyeol yang menimpalinya.

"Owh" tiba-tiba suara meng-aduh terdengar dari dua orang. Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua disikut oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol. Yang seakan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-ah penampilan yang keren Sehunnie hehehe" Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

'_Harusnya kau bilang pada Chanyeol'_

'_Shirreo'_

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie, aku rasa penampilanmu juga akan hebat" Chanyeol yang mendengar iupun menatap malas Sehun. Dan mereka berduapun berbicara melalui tatapan.

'_Kesempatanmu habis Oh Sehun'_

'_Ah terserahlah, aku malu pabbo!'_

Sehun sedikit menyesal dan takut, apa benar setelah ini Chanyeol akan mengambil Luhan? Shirreo!

"Luhan bisa kita bicara nanti setelah penampilanmu selesai?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Luhan. Luhan sedikit berpikir kemudian mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah"

Luhan berpikir mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun. Kalau Luhan menunggu sampai Baekhyun yang bicara itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi ini kesempatan.

Namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengajak Luhan bicara bukan untuk membahas perasaan orang lain, melainkan perasaannya sendiri. Dan itu tentu saja untuk Luhan dan bukan juga orang lain.

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka, Luhan dan Baekhyunpun segera menaiki panggung, dan mempersembahkan penampilan terbaik mereka. Semua orang sudah menantikan penampilan tersebut.

Seketika mereka muncul, alunan dentingan piano yang kemudian disusul dengan suara merdu yang menjadi satu kesatuan dalam suatu harmoni yang indah telah membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terhanyut. Terbawa oleh suasana lagu alunan melodi yang dinayanyikan oleh dua namja manis yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Hebat!"

Itulah yang terucap dari bibir dua orang namja tampan setelah menyaksikan kedua namja manis yang tadi menampilkan sebuah kolaborasi yang cantik. Dan tentu saja selesainya penampilan tersebut diiringi dengan riuh suara dan tepuk tangan dari penonton yang lain. Sedang dua namja tampan tersebut hanya terpesona tanpa mampu berbuat banyak.

Kedua namja tampan tersebut sudah pasti adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua seperti hanyut kedalam lirik lagu yang terngiang masuk melalui telinga hingga menuju tepat dihati mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap dua sosok cantik tersebut.

Segera setelah Luhan-Baekhyun turun, panggung segera diisi oleh penampil yang lain. Luhan-Baekhyun segera menuju belakang panggung, yang tentu saja Chanyeol segera menghampiri mereka, yang diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Inilah saatnya" pikir Chanyeol. Benar, kali ini Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya, untuk meminta agar Luhan mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata dibelakang panggung sudah banyak orang yang mengerumuni si kembar tersebut, mereka memberikan pujian dan menumpahkan kekaguman mereka kepada BaekLu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sulit untuk menghampiri targetnya. Dia seperti kesulitan mencari celah untuk menghampiri Luhan, Chanyeol menyibak kerumunan orang yang menghadang jalannya.

"Ugh sesak sekali! Hei awas, minggir!" Chanyeol menyingkirkan beberapa orang agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Ck! Tak ada cara lain, aku tarik saja"

Chanyeol masih mencari kesempatan. Sulit sekali hanya untuk meraih tangan Luhan. Namun Chanyeol segera menggeser orang yang ada dihadapannya yang menghalanginya, dan segera celah tersebut terbuka, maka langsung ditariknya tangan mungil dihapannya. Chanyeol membawa Luhan keluar dari area sekitar panggung, membawanya agak menjauh ketempat yang tak banyak orang berkerumun dan tidak banyak tersorot pancaran cahaya.

Chanyeol kesal terhadap orang-orang tadi, namun senyuman langsung terukir saat dia berhasil membawa Luhan keluar. Namun senyumannya memudar saat dirasa tangan mungil yang digenggamnya menepis tangannya.

**PLAK!**

Chanyeol berhenti kemudian membalikkan badannya. Dan seketika itu dahinya mengernyit.

"Pabbo!" kata namja mungil didepannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. Wajah manisnya masih terlihat meski sorotan lampu tak banyak menyinari wajahnya. Cukup dengan cahaya bulan dan cahaya dari wajahnya sendiri sudah mampu membuat orang disekitanya silau. Chanyeol yang didepannyapun sedikit terhipnotis dan shock melihatnya. Segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Salah orang eum?"

"KAU?" akhirnya Chanyeolpun bersuara, namun terdengar nada keterkejutan didalamnya.

"Bingo!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri"

Chanyeol kaget karena yang dibawanya semenjak tadi bukanlah Luhan melainkan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya terkejut karena kesalahnnya sendiri, karena ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya dia salah. Chanyeol yakin orang yang ditariknya menjauh tadi adalah Luhan, tapi bagaimana bisa sampai Baekhyun yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat aku menarikmu"

"Aku sudah menepismu. Kau menarikku kuat, aku juga terkejut bukan hanya kau pabbo!"

"Kau… apa kau sengaja?"

"Aku? Hahaha, aku yang harusnya bilang begitu"

"Maksudmu, aku yang sengaja menarikmu? Ayolah, jangan bercanda, kau cih"

"Mungkin saja, karena kau selalu salah mengira. Kau kira akupun sudi? Aku mau kau tarik sampai sini karena ada alasannya. Jangan sampai benar yang kau bawa kesini adalah Luhan"

Mereka berdua kembali bertengkar, bukankah mereka berdua sudah terlihat eum sedikit akur beberapa hari yang lalu? Dan bukankah Baekhyun bilang bahwa dirinya eum sedikit 'tertarik' pada Chanyeol? Dan bukankah Chanyeol juga mengakui kalau Baekhyun itu manis? Tapi karena ini mungkin, semuanya akan berbeda.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengajak Luhan kesini?"

"Aku… aku tidak mau kau mengapa-apakan Luhan hyung"

"Dan lagi, Luhan hyung tidak menyukaimu, jadi lupakan saja. Luhan hyung menyukai Sehun, dan begitupun dengan Sehun. Apa kau tidak mengerti" Baekhyu kesal.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku mendekati Luhan. Selama mereka belum pacaran kenapa tidak? Dan kau! Kau itu hanya saudaranya, jadi jangan mengurusi urusan pribadinya"

"Kau-"

"Aku bilang… Jangan mentang-mentang kau kembarannya, jadi kau seenaknya mencampuri urusannya! Urusan percintaannya!"

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusannya, aku hanya mencoba melindunginya! Melindunginya dari playboy sepertimu!"

"Mwo?'

Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah dipuncak kekesalannya, mereka saling menyalahkan. Saling tak suka jika menyangkut Luhan.

"Iya benar, kau itu playboy. Kau punya banyak pacar dan kau sering menggoda orang-orang yang kau jadikan targetmu. Dan sekarang kau menjadikan Luhan hyung sebagai target. Lalu kau akan membuangnya saat kau mendapatkan target baru! Tidak akan kubiarkan orang sepertimu mendekati Luhan hyung! Jadi pergi saja, karena aku akan selalu melindunginya!"

"Apa katamu barusan? Kau!" Chanyeol benar-benar sangat kesal dan marah mendengar tuduhan Baekhyun. Baru saja dia mengatakan sedikit hal, Baekhyun sudah membalasnya dengan banyak sekali ejekan.

"Apa!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau lebih buruk dariku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck! Aku rasa kau itu cemburu, kau iri"

"Mwo?"

"Iya benar, kau iri. Kau iri pada kakakmu sendiri. Kau iri karena Luhan lebih populer daripada kau. Kau iri karena Luhan lebih sempurna, lebih cantik dan lebih berbakat. Dan kau iri karena banyak orang yang menyukai Luhan. Sedangkan kau? Kau, ck apa yang hebat dari dirimu? Lihat dirimu, banyak orang yang mendekatimu karena mereka hanya ingin mendekati Luhan. Kau hanya dijadikan perantara. Jangan kau kira kau itu sama dengannya. Kau tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya"

"Hentikan!"

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang memberikan serangan pada Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun sangat kesal, ingin sekali ia menampar Chanyeol.

"Kuberitahukan tentang suatu rahasia padamu. Apa kau tau? Kenapa selama ini Luhan selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka kepadanya? Itu karena kau! Luhan merasa tidak enak padamu. Dia kasihan karena semua hanya memperhatikannya. Kau harusnya sadar itu. Jangan membuatnya selalu merasa tidak enak padamu. Dan satu lagi, ditambah dengan keadaan fisikmu saat ini. Itu menambah beban Luhan. Selama ini bukan kau yang melindunginya. Tapi Luhan, Luhan yang melindungimu. Ah aku lupa-"

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku katakan benar? Kau tau tidak, keberadaanmu disamping Luhan malah membuatnya semakin sempurna. Dan sebaliknya, keberadaan Luhan disampingmu malah membuatmu semakin terlihat menyedihkan"

"Ah satu lagi! yang seharusnya menyingkir dari Luhan bukan aku tapi kau!"

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Chanyeol, itu adalah tangan kecil Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tertahan dan akhirnya sekarang mampu mendarat dengan mulus. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis setelah mendapat 'hadiah' dari Baekhyun.

"Heh" Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang tertampar tadi. Dan Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung disana memandangi tangannya. Tak ada kata keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga akhirnya suara langkah kaki menginterupsi.

.

"Ah Baekkie disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kau tiba-tiba hilang- Ah Chanyeol kau disini juga? OMO apa kalian?" Luhan larut kedalam pikirannya sendiri, ia mengira Baekhyun sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Chanyeol ataupun sebaliknya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, dia melihat ada yang aneh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak diam saja. Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?

Luhan hendak menghampiri Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya, dan dengan cepatnya tanpa disadari mereka yang berdiri disitu sebuah adegan terpampang sangat jelas.

**SRET**

**CUP**

Dua pasang mata sangat terkejut melihatnya, melihat hal itu. Ternyata Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Luhan hingga kepelukannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mencium Luhan, menciumnya dibibir. Dan disaksikan oleh dua orang dihadapan mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tentu saja mereka merasakan gemuruh didada mereka. Dan tak jauh berbeda Luhanpun sangat terkejut dengan semua ini.

'_Aku sudah mem__b__erikanmu kesempatan Sehun, jadi seperti yang kubilang jangan salahkan aku'_

'_Dan kau Baekhyun, apa yang kau takutkan adalah seperti ini?'_

'_Dan untukmu Luhan, aku tidak main-main'_

'_Apa ini, jantungku tak mau berdetak seperi biasanya. Apa aku benar-benar…..'_

_._

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. ****5 Only One****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Catching Feelings (Chap. 5 Only One)

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan) (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, HanYeol, BaekHun.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Malam telah larut, cahaya lampu yang menerangi dalam rumah hampir semuanya padam. Hampir semua orangpun telah terlelap dan melayang ke alam mimpi. Dan ada beberapa yang enggan atau malah tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh rampingnya tengah berbaring ditempat tidur dalam posisi miring menghadap tembok. Memejamkan matanya namun tak ada niatan atau bisa dibilang tak mampu benar-benar terlelap. Sesekali ia gigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan sesekali ia raba bibir lembutnya sendiri, memikirkan sesuatu yang sempat terjadi sebelum ini.

Disisi lain atau bisa dibilang di kamar lain masih dalam satu rumah. Seorang namja yang tak kalah ramping namun berukuran lebih kecil juga mengalami hal yang sama, masih terjaga ditengah malam. Matanya malah tak sanggup ia pejamkan sama sekali, ia berbaring terlentang menghadap atap kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya sesekali meremas selimut tebal yang ia pakai dan sesekali meraba kearah dadanya sendiri. Mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Pikirannyapun melayang, sama, mengingat kejadian sebelum ini.

Kejadian itu benar-benar tak bisa membuat nyenyak kedua remaja yang terlihat sama itu, atau dengan kata lain remaja kembar. Benar, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Apalagi penyebabnya, tentu saja kejadian itu, kejadian di malam ulang tahun sekolah mereka, kejadian yang membuat beberapa orang tercengang, kejadian dimana terlihat seorang Park Chanyeol melakukan aksinya. Park Chanyeol yang sedang mencium namja yang menarik perhatiannya, namja bernama Byun Luhan.

.

**-Auhtor's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan's Pov-**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kenapa aku diam saja?"

"Aku cukup terkejut tapi... kenapa... aku tidak memberontak?"

"Dadaku masih bergemuruh..."

"Masih... terasa... hangatnya masih terasa..."

"Bibirnya... Chanyeol... masih terasa..."

"Ada apa denganku?"

.

**-Luhan's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun's Pov-**

**.**

"Sakit..."

"_**...Kau iri. Kau iri pada kakakmu sendiri. Kau iri karena Luhan lebih populer daripada kau. Kau iri karena Luhan lebih sempurna, lebih cantik dan lebih berbakat..."**_

"_**...Selama ini bukan kau yang melindunginya. Tapi Luhan, Luhan yang melindungimu..."**_

"Aku tidak iri dengan hyung, aku menyayangi hyung, aku hanya takut hyung akan terluka, tapi sepertinya aku hanya parasit... kau mungkin benar Park Chanyeol…."

"Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari kata-katamu itu…."

"Dadaku kenapa seperti ini? Bergemuruh?"

"Aku merasa... aneh..."

"Aku merasa tak suka melihat itu..."

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Jika ingin melakukannya kenapa ia lakukan di depan... kami..."

.

**-Baekhyun's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Matahari telah menempati tempat eharusnya ia berada, memberikan cahaya hangatnya, namun sepertinya tak akan cukup untuk menghangatkan kota Seoul hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ya karena dari seminggu yang lalu memang musim dingin telah datang. Tapi tetap saja itu tak seharusnya menjadi penghalang untuk segala aktivitas rutin yang wajib dilakukan. Seperti sekolah salah satunya.

Meski cuaca terasa sedikit dingin dan meski tidur merekapun tak cukup nyenyak tadi malam, namun hari ini Luhan dan Baekhyun harus tetap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dan meski rasa canggung nantinya akan menyambut mereka saat di sekolah. Namun tak usah menunggu sampai di sekolah, sepertinya rasa canggung itu telah tercipta dengan sendirinya diantara mereka berdua, diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Keheningan mengantarkan mereka sampai ke sekolah, meski ada beberapa percakapan kecil, namu tetap tak menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka canggung seperti ini. Tentu saja kejadian malam itu. Tapi pertanyaannnya kenapa? Kenapa harus canggung?

Pertama Chanyeol mencium Luhan tepat di depan mata Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kedua, ini tentang apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua sebelum pentas dilakukan, bahwa Baekhyun tertarik kepada Chanyeol, tapi bukankah itu hanya tertarik. Namun sepertinya ada indikasi lain, yaitu suka? Dan bukankah Luhan yang yang menyadarinya,bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyadari dan mengakuinya. Dan ketiga, dan ini yang menjadi masalahnya, bahwa Luhan tidak begitu terganggu dengan ciuman itu.

Keheningan itu masih berlanjut di dalam kelas. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak tahan, namun juga bingung harus membahas apa? Dan saat jam istirahat tiba, inilah waktunya mereka harus berbicara dan berlaku seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua menuju kearah taman.

"Baekkie~" Luhan yang mengawalinya, karena dia merasa menjadi tokoh utam dalam kejadian tadi malam.

"Ne hyung"

"Eum tentang malam itu-"

"Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah dia juga memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya?"

.

.

**-Flashback-**

**.**

**CHU~**

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut Luhan. Luhan sangat terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chanyeol, menariknya lalu membawanya kedalam ciuman hangat seperti ini... hangat... memang benar hangat... ciuman Chanyeol hangat dan lembut membuat Luhan bingung untuk melakukan apa. Ia harusnya melepaskan diri dari genggaman dan ciuman Chanyeol namun serasa kehangatan itu mengekangnya, mencegahnya untuk lari dari bibir itu. Perlakuan itu... Luhan... menyukainya.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, menatap lembut Luhan. Luhan pun membalas tatapan itu meski rona merah mewarnai pipinya. Dan begitu sadar dengan dua pasang mata yang melihatnya, Luhan akhirnya berusaha sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya tangan Chanyeol masih enggan untuk melepaskan lengan ramping Luhan.

Sementara dua pasang mata yang melihat hanya bisa termangu, kaget dan seakan tak percaya. Dan entah disadari atau tidak dengan berat hati mereka melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut. Pergi dengan pikiran dan kekecewaan dalam hati.

"Luhan"

Chanyeol menyebut nama Luhan dengan suara beratnya dan mendekat, membuat Luhan mampu merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol diwajahnya, dan membuat tubuh Luhan seakan tersengat listrik.

"Ch-Chanyeol..."

Ingin Luhan bilang 'tolong lepaskan' tapi sayang tak mampu terucap, malah balas memanggil Chanyeol..

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban..." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... belum yakin"

"Belum yakin kalau hyung juga menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Bakkie-ah... entahlah aku tidak yakin... Lagipula kau juga tertarik pada Chanyeol kan? Jadi aku-"

"Tertarik bukan berarti suka atau cinta hyung, kau sendiri yang bilang"

"Mungkin sekarang kau sudah sadar hyung, kalau kau menyukai Chanyeol, tadi malam buktinya kan?"

Baekhyun ingat saat Luhan dicium Chanyeol, Luhan tak memberi perlawanan. Itu bukan tertarik lagi, tapi sudah tahap menyukai dan bisa berakhir dengan mencintai.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan perasaanku hyung, lagipula rasa kesalku masih lebih besar dari pada rasa tertarikku pada Chanyeol hehehe"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk kembali, Baekhyun yang suka bercanda telah kembali, ia berikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk hyungnya. Agar Luhan percaya bahwa Baekhyun hanya tertarik tidak lebih.

"Mian Baekkie-ah..."

"Tak apa hyung, mungkin Chanyeol juga tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, jika kau menyukainya pun tak apa dan aku rasa Chanyeolpun benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Ne..." Luhan masih terlihat ragu-ragu dengan keputusan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Chanyeol nantinya, karena masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Itu karena...

"Karena Sehun?" seolah mereka memang terikat, Baekhyun bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan kembarannya itu.

"Kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu dengan Sehun, hyung? Tapi disisi lain kau juga mulai ada perasaan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya.."

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai? Siapa yang lebih mengisi hatimu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menunduk, memikirkan kembali seperti apa sebenarnya perasaannya.

"Sehun, aku mengenalnya lebih lama. Aku menyukainya, beberapa waktu lalu aku sedikit yakin dia menyukaiku. Tapi karena terlalu lama aku menunggu, keyakinanku jadi sedikit berkurang..."

"Sedangkan Chanyeol, meski baru mengenalnya untuk waktu yang singkat, dan baru aku sadari malam itu. Ternyata aku juga menyukainya aku rasa..."

"Apa aku terdengar seperti serakah Baekkie?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia merasa egois dan serakah, tapi itu yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Dan dengan berterus terang dengan belahan jiwanya, ia harap akan ada sedikit kelegaan.

"Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang namanya serakah dalam mencintai seseorang, selama tak ada yang merasa rugi atau dirugikan. Kau hanya bingung hyung, mana yang lebih dominan diantara mereka berdua di hatimu..."

"Tapi yang aku tahu mereka berdua sama-sama menyukaimu, dan masalahnya mana yang lebih kau sukai"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, semoga saja ini bisa membuat puas Luhan, semoga pernyataanya tidak membebani belahan jiwanya yang sedang bingung kini.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, saat ini tergantung pada perasaannya, siapa yang lebih menguasai hatinya. Tidak salah Luhan memilih Baekhyun sebagai tempat berbaginya, karena Baekhyun orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah Luhan begitu juga sebaliknya? Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini?

.

**-Auhtor's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun's Pov-**

**.**

Aku mengikuti kemana langkah kakiku membawaku setelah aku meninggalkan Luhan hyung sendirian untuk memikirkan perasaannya.

Perasaan... lalu seperti apa perasaanku sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti... ada perasaan aneh sejak malam itu. Aku akui aku tidak menyukainya... tidak menyukai saat Chanyeol mencium Luhan hyung. Tapi kenapa aku tidak suka, bukan... bukan hanya tak suka tapi sedikit aneh, dadaku seperti tersengat rasanya sakit.

Aku hanya tertarik dengannya... hanya tertarik. Dan Luhan hyung lebih dari itu... Luhan hyung menyukai Chanyeol. Iya aku yakin itu, buktinya hyung tidak menolak saat Chanyeol menciumnya meski dia belum memberikan jawabannya. Tapi aku tahu hyung menyukainya, menyukai Park Chanyeol, menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya, menyukai saat Chanyeol menciumnya... saat itu di depan kami... di depan aku dan... Sehun.

Oh Tuhan, aku baru ingat Sehun, benar Sehun. Bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? Pasti lebih sakit dari siapapun, sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya dicumbu oleh orang lain... ah ani oleh sepupunya.

**Tap**

Tanpa sadar aku berhenti disini, bukankah ini ruang latihan klub dance? Kenapa aku disini? Apa karena aku memikirkan Sehun?

Dan ternyata ada Sehun disana...

Sehun sedang menari indah sekali, tapi kenapa dengan musik ini? Musiknya tak sepertinya yang Sehun gunakan untuk menari, ini bukankah Usher – Moving Mountains? Dance ballad, Sehun menari dengan diiringi lagu ballad? Indah tapi kenapa terdengar dan terlihat... menyedihkan?

Sehun seorang dancer hebat, ia mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan menari, setiap liukan tubuhnya seperti berekspresi. Kalau begitu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kesedihan? Tapi tetap saja indah... gerakannya sangat indah. Aku seperti terhanyut ke dalam perasaannya... atau memang akupun merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini... kesedihan...

**Prok Prok Prok**

Kuberikan tepukan tanganku sekeras mungkin untuk Sehun karena memang tariannya sangat mempesona. Ia berbalik dan sadar ada aku yang melihatnya, segera ia matikan musik yang masih menggema dan menghampiriku dengan senyuman hangatnya seperti biasanya.

"Kau hebat Sehun-ah, tarianmu sangat indah, aku jadi ingin belajar menari"

"Ah kau melihatku dari tadi?"

"Huum"

"Ah tidak, aku tadi hanya iseng menari saja, tidak benar-benar bagus"

"Tidak, itu tadi sangat bagus meski kau bilang itu iseng"

Kuberikan dua acungan jempolku padanya dan dia hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya, sepertinya ia malu. Akhirnya kami duduk dilantai bersandar pada tembok, aku rasa kami butuh waktu berbincang sebentar.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertemu seperti ini? Memperhatikan dalam diam saat yang satunya sedang berlatih" aku memulai perbincangan.

"Ah iya benar, saat itu aku yang melihatmu sedang bernyanyi, kejadiannya sama seperti ini hahaha ah apa kau sengaja Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hahaha tidak hanya kebetulan, aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihatmu menari, dan ternyata tarianmu memang saat indah. Dan eum kenapa kau memakai lagu ini?"

"Ah tidak apa, hanya ingin mencoba"

"Apa perasaanmu sama seperti lagu itu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran, bukannya aku ingin Sehun mengingat kesedihannya, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Mungkin juga.."

"Apa karena malam itu?"

Oh tidak Baekhyun, kenapa mulutmu tidak bisa dijaga. Lihat ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah, kau bodoh.

"Mian Sehun-ah"

"Ah gwaenchana"

Hening suasana menjadi hening, sedikit canggung. Karena kami tahu kami sama-sama menyaksikan hal itu. Aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"

"Hmmm"

"Lebih baik kau kau cepat katakan perasaanmu saja"

"..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih ragu?"

"Setelah kejadian tadi malam aku rasa begitu"

"Luhan hyung belum memberikan jawabannya, jadi tenang saja dan katakan. Karena Luhan hyung sedang bimbang..."

"Bimbang?"

"Huum antara kau dan Chanyeol, yang artinya diapun mempunyai perasaan terhadap Chanyeol, jadi cepatlah"

Aku ingin Sehun cepat mengatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Luhan hyung, karena dia sudah menyimpannya terlalu lama. Dan karena Luhan hyungpun sudah mulai meragukannya. Dan sebelum Chanyeol merebutnya, mengingat dia orang yang nekat juga.

Atau karena aku tidak suka jika Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi kekasih Luhan hyung? Mollayo... mungkin juga begitu. Tapi jauh lebih tidak suka lagi Sehun, melihat orang yang dicintainya sekian lama bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa dia sudah tak bimbang..."

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa Luhan lebih menyukai Chanyeol, entahlah bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkannya, tapi aku rasa seperti itu..."

Sehun menerawang entah kemana, tatapannya sendu. Aku tak mau Sehun sahabatku ini juga bersedih. Kenapa banyak sekali yang bersedih hari ini. Kugapai tangannya, dan kugenggam erat tangan Sehun, mencoba mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga ini bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang dulu Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol tak seburuk kelihatannya..."

"Hmm"

"Meski aku tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Aku rasa aku masih memilikimu Baekhyun-ah, kau memang sahabatku. Gomawo..."

Sehunpun membalas genggaman tanganku, aku rasa dia sudah cukup tenang, semoga. Kami saling bertukar senyum meski tak secerah biasanya.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Hmmm?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah. Apa kau punya masalah? Tak biasanya kau menceritakannya pada orang lain"

"A-aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Dan aku-"

"Katakan saja ne..."

"A-aku rasa... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?"

"Sama? Denganku?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan yang kumaksudkan. Aku sedikit tidak yakin ingin mengatakan ini, dan seperti yang dikatakannya aku jarang membicarakan masalahku dengan orang lain. Tapi aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan Sehun aku rasa pilihan yang tepat untuk jadi pendengarku.

"Aku... aku juga merasa... entah apa namanya aku tidak begitu yakin..."

Sehun sekarang menghadapkan dirinya tepat didepanku, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang hendak aku sampaikan. Masih menungguku untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku saat melihat itu... aku merasa tak suka. Ada dentuman keras didadaku saat melihat itu. Dan saat malam harinya, aku tak mampu tidur. Terus terbayang hal itu. Dan entah kenapa dadaku juga merasa sesak Sehun-ah"

Kutatap Sehun yang masih diam, aku harapkan penjelasan darinya. Aku harap jawabannya tak lebih dari kata 'tertarik'.

"Kau merasakan itu? Maksudku merasakannya saat melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol? Ah tidak aku salah maksudku, Chanyeol?"

Sehun sedikit menegaskan 'Chanyeol' padaku, raut mukanya kembali berubah, aku tak yakin dengan yang satu ini.

"N-ne.."

"Kau... menyukainya Baekhyun-ah... Kau menyukai Chanyeol"

Mataku membulat karena perkataan Sehun, namun akupun tidak mengelaknya. Sehun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Benarkan yang aku katakan, Chanyeol memang tak seburuk yang orang pikirkan. Mungkin bukan dia yang mengejar orang tapi orang-orang-orang yang mengejarnya jadi dia terlihat seperti namja brengsek. Chanyeol beruntung... Buktinya sepasang saudara kembar seperti kalian bisa sama-sama menyukainya..."

Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum miris, lalu ku lihat dia mengotak-atik ponselnya, dan aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Luhan mengetahuinya?"

"Hanya tahu bahwa aku sebatas tertarik"

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau terlalu menyayangi Luhanmu"

"Hmmm, mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu belahan jiwaku, aku menyayanginya. Apapun untuknya..."

"Kau terlalu baik"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi Sehun, entah aku terlalu baik atau aku hanya pengecut. Tapi apapun untuk hyungku.

"Sepertinya kita mempunyai hal yang sama lagi Baekhyun-ah"

"Selain suka memperhatikan latihan orang, kita juga sama-sama lebih suka memendam perasaan kita. Dan satu lagi... orang yang kita suka pun ternyata menyukai orang lain"

"Huum. Mungkinkah kita jodoh?"

"Mungkin"

"Hahahahaha"

Kami berdua hanya bisa tertawa seperti ini, menertawakan kebodohan kami mungkin. Dan mungkin setelah ini kami akan menyesal, siapa yang tahu.

"Tapi yang membedakannya adalah Chanyeol membenciku..."

"Membenci wajahku, membenci sifatku dan membenci keberadaanku..."

"Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sehun nampak khawatir, namun sebisa mungkin kuberikan senyumanku yang mengisyaratkan 'tak ada masalah'.

"Tak ada yang membencimu Baekhyun-ah"

"Hmmm"

"Aku tidak membencimu"

"Gomawo"

Sehun mengacak pelan rambutku, mungkin ia hanya ingin menenangkan. Tapi itu benar membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau belum bisa banyak bercerita padaku. Mungkin lain kali kau berubah pikiran dan aku akan siap mendengarkannya"

"Gomawo"

Sekali lagi hanya ucapan terima kasih yang mampu kuberikan kepada Sehun. Aku berterima kasih juga karena kau mau menemaniku saat ini.

"Ini dengarkan..."

Sehun memberikan sebelah headsetnya kepadaku, sepertinya ia ingin menunjukkan sebuah lagu padaku. Jadi dia tadi mencari-cari lagu. Memangnya lagu apa yang hendak ia perdengarkan padaku... lagu ini...

_**Meoreojyeoman ganeun geudae You're the only one**_

_**.**_

_**You're only getting farther You're the only one**_

_**Naega saranghaetdeon geot mankeum You're the only one**_

_**As much as I loved you, You're the only one**_

_**Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman Good bye**_

_**It hurts and hurts and it's foolish but Good bye**_

_**Dashi neol mot bonda haedo You're the only one**_

_**Only one**_

_**Though I may never see you again, you're the only one**_

_**Only one**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Nae meorit sogeun eonje jjeum neoreul jiulkka? (I will let you go)**_

_**When will my head erase you? (I will let you go)**_

_**Haru iteul handal, meol geneun ama myeot nyeon jjeum (My baby can't forget)**_

_**One day, two days, one month, if long term then a few years (My baby can't forget)**_

_**Geurigo eonjenga neoui gieok sogeneun**_

_**And someday in your memories**_

_**Naran sarameun deo isang salji anketji jiugetji**_

_**I won't live in it, you will erase me**_

_**Only one only one**_

_**You're the only one, only one**_

_**.**_

Saat kutahu lagu apa ini, kupejamkan mataku, mungkin Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Mencoba meresapi arti lagu ini, senyuman pahit terukir diwajahku setiap lirik lagu ini terucap. Seperti inikah rasanya saat kehilangan orang yang dicintai? Seperti inikah Sehun? Jika Luhan menjadi satu-satunya yang kau cintai, kenapa merelakannya? Apa kau benar-benar membiarkan Luhan memilih Chanyeol? Dan apakah akupun merelakan Chanyeol pergi? Tapi memangnya siapa aku baginya, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang dibencinya...

.

**-Baekhyun's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review? Gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. ****6 Shock****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Catching Feelings (Chap. 6)

Author : Sam / SamKou

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan) (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, HanYeol, BaekHun.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun's POV-**

.

Hari ini cerah seperti biasanya, aku senang sekali dan aku merasa sedikit lega. Terima kasih kepada Sehun, itu karena percakapan kami beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka sedikit bercerita bisa membuatku sangat lega.

Mungkin aku harus lebih banyak bercerita, Sehun aku rasa juga pendengar yang baik. Kalau Luhan hyung, eum dia sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan masalah cintanya, jadi aku tidak boleh membebaninya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa memberitahunya...

Ah iya! Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah sendiri tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berangkat bersama Luhan hyung. Itu karena aku tidak mau setiap dia melihatku, dia akan selalu merasa tidak enak. Bukan berarti juga aku menghindarinya. Lagipula dia juga dijemput oleh Chanyeol, aku tidak mau berangkat bertiga dengannya. Ternyata aksinya cepat juga ckckck. Sehun-ah kau seharusnya juga seperti itu.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Aaahh~ yang dibicarakan akhirnya muncul...

.

**-Baekhyun's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol's POV-**

.

Hari ini waktunya memulai. Tadi aku menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Oh tentu untuk benar-benar mendapatkan hatinya aku harus bersikap sebaik mungkin.

Oh iya jangan lupakan, kalau aku menjemput Luhan akupun harus membawa yang satunya. Siapa lagi, si Baekhyun itu ck. Tapi untunglah dia tidak ikut menumpang, meski tadi Luhan bersikukuh mengajaknya. Mungkin ia sudah merelakan saudaranya untukku. Karena melihat betapa sungguh-sungguhnya aku ingin mendapatkan Luhan, ehem maksudku dia sudah melihat malam itu kan.

Ah iya aku melupakan satu orang lagi yang aku tinggalkan, Sehun. Semenjak aku tinggal bersama keluarganya, aku dengan senang hati mengajak Sehun berangkat dengan mobilku. Tapi karena aku sudah ada prioritas utama jadi tidak apa sekali-kali tidak mengajaknya. Lagipula tadi ia dulu yang bilang ingin berangkat sekolah sendiri.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Hmmm~ anak itu disana rupanya...

.

**-Chanyeol's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan's POV-**

.

Hari ini Chanyeol datang untung menjemputku. Aku berniat mengajak Baekhyun agar aku tidak canggung dan karena aku juga tidak enak kepadanya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, aku merasa Baekhyun sedikit menghindar dariku.

Aneh saja rasanya, kami selalu bersama-sama sepanjang waktu. Ya meski kamar kami terpisah. Tapi tidak bersamanya kami kali ini berbeda. Aku merasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan.. bukan hanya perihal Chanyeol, tapi yang lain. Anak itu pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, meski kami kembar dan kami saling mengerti. Tapi tetap saja ada suatu hal yang tidak mampu aku tembus...

Dan bukan hanya Baekhyun, Sehunpun begitu. Tidak dia tidak menjauhiku secara langsung, atau menghindariku. Tapi yang aku maksud seperti sesuatu di dalam hatiku. Keberadaannya dihatiku, entah keberadaannya di hatiku yang menjauh atau hatiku yang menjauhi keberadaannya...

Benar saja semuanya membuatku bingung, pikiranku selalu berputar disana, diantara Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Oeh... dia sudah datang...

.

**-Luhan's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun's POV-**

.

Eum malas sekali aku hari ini. Meski langit cerah tapi aku merasa kurang bersemangat. Dan lagi apa ini sekarang? Para guru rapat dan meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk. Tahu begitu tidak usah masuk saja. Ah malasnya~

Tapi enak juga, ruang seni sedang tak dipakai. Apa aku kesana saja ya? Daripada aku dikelas, nanti ketemu Chanyeol. Aku sedikit menghindar darinya, dia semakin mengusik ketenanganku. Setiap hari yang ditanyakannya selalu saja tentang Luhan, membuatku kesal. Bukan apa-apa sih hanya saja... arghhhhh. Baiklah aku sedikit cemburu, tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja...

Kalau begini aku jadi kepikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol kan, meski aku yang menyimpulkan. Tapi sepertinya memang begitu. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia juga kesal? Hah~ aku rasa tidak. Dia tidak mungkin kesal apalagi menyangkut Luhan. Anak itu kadang terlihat galak dan cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Ah ani, sangat baik. Beruntung sekali Chanyeol disukai oleh Baekhyun...

**Tap Tap Tap**

Oeh...

.

**-Sehun's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's POV-**

.

.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

.

Dua nama dipanggil dengan serempak. Membuat empat dari mereka sedikit terkejut. Benar mereka berempat bertemu dipersimpangan koridor sekolah. Tapi kenapa hanya dua dari empat nama yang disebut. Itu karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan serempak memanggil Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan yang serempak meanggil Baekhyun. Ow bukankah mereka sangat kompak? Mungkin, tapi ada sepasang orang yang tak suka dengan kekompakkan itu, dan sepasang yang lainnya? Eum sepertinya sedikit canggung.

.

"Ah Sehun-ah~" panggil Luhan saat mengetahui Sehun juga membutuhkan Baekhyun. Membutuhkan Baekhyun?

Sehun menatap Luhan dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Luhan hampir membalas senyuman manis yang sepertinya Sehun tujukan untuknya, namun belum sempat itu terjadi, Sehun telah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa.

'_**Sepertinya bukan untukku...'**_

.

"Ck" Chanyeol mendecak saat diketahui Baekhyun ikut-ikutan memanggil Sehun.

Dan Baekhyun yang mendengar decakan tidak suka Chanyeol, masa bodoh dengan itu. Tidak seperti yang biasanya, yang akan membalas apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Apa itu karena Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan Luhan atau tidak enak dengan hatinya sendiri, mungkin...

.

"Ada apa memanggilku sambil teriak-teriak begitu? Aku tidak tuli" kata Sehun kesal sembari mengarahkan kata-katanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Dan... eum? Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" kata Sehun dengan nada yang berbeda untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa nada bicaramu berbeda Sehun-ah!" kata Chanyeol tidak terima.

Tak ada respon dari Sehun, memang dia sedikit menghindar dari Chanyeol, tapi sialnya malah bertemu lagi plus ditambah ada Luhan juga.

"Kau juga Sehuna-ah, ada apa memanggilku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar. Mungkin Sehun ingin bercerita padanya atau mungkin sebaliknya. Atau mungkin Sehun akan menunjukkan sebuah lagu yang menarik lagi? Atau apapun itu, Baekhyun akan menyukainya, yang jelas cepat pergi dari situasi ini, dimana ada Chanyeol berada.

Tapi mata Baekhyun lalu tertuju pada Luhan yang ada disamping Sehun saat ini. Luhan menatap kebawah. Sepertinya ia terlihat kecewa. Ah Baekhyun baru sadar...

'_Ah~ bodohnya aku...'_ batin Baekhyun

.

"Ah! Iya aku sampai lupa. Aku tadi memanggilmu Sehun untuk mencari Chanyeol, itu…. kan kalian berdua sekelas" bohong Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

'_Mungkin ini kesempatan….__'_

"Hah mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol, alih-alih mencari, mungkin sebisa mungkin ia akan mengindari Chanyeol. Aneh pikir Chanyeol.

"Benar! Kang songsae memintaku untuk memanggilmu dan mengantarmu untuk menemuinya" akhirnya ide itu yang muncul.

'_Ini kesempatan… kesempatan yang dibukakan Baekhyun.__'_

"Bukankah dia sedang rapat?" Luhan tiba-tiba ikut bertanya setelah beberapa waktu hanya berdiam. Dia juga merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun yang mau-mau saja disuruh untuk memanggil Chanyeol, bukankah dia pandai berkilah.

"Iya, tapi dia tadi keluar sebentar untuk berbicara sebentar denganmu. Maka dari itu ayo cepat ikut aku" Baekhyun langsung saja menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

'_Baekhyun membuka kesempatan__... __kesempatan untuk Sehun untuk meraih cintanya__... __Atau mungkin juga untuk dirinya….__'_

"Hey! Tunggu! Jangan tarik-tarik aku!" Chanyeol hanya berteriak tanpa didengar Baekhyun yang terus menariknya.

"Bye bye Luhannie hyung! Bye bye Sehun-ah!"

'_Bukankah arah ruang guru seharusnya kesana…' _batin Sehun sedikit aneh.

"Ah~…" Sehun bergumam saat dilihat Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

'_Apa dia sengaja…'_batin sehun kembali.

.

.

"Hey Hey Hey kenapa kesini? Ruang guru di sebelah sana kan?"

"Hei berhenti jangan menarikku terus, aku bilang berhenti!" Chanyeol kesal karena dari tadi Baekhyun terus menyeretnya tanpa mendengarkan teriakannya.

"Sudah sampai" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti, lalu mengehentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Kenapa disini, bukankah disini malah lebih jauh- oh sial!" akhirnya Chanyeol sadar setelah lama berteriak-teriak.

"Kau! Kau berbohong kan? Kau sengaja membawaku kesini agar- ah~" Chanyeol semakin mengerti. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan badannya di dinding. Oh iya, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke gudang peralatan sekolah.

"Oh jadi ini caramu untuk menjauhkanku dari Luhan? Ternyata kau licik juga" sindir Chanyeol.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku malas. Aku hanya ingin memberi Sehun kesempatan" balas Baekhyun santai.

"Kesempatan? Untuk...?"

"Untuk berduaan dengan Luhan hyung"

"What?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, untuk apa meninggalkan Sehun berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Hah~ sudah kuduga kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" sindir Baekhyun masih dengan sikap santainya, yang membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan kepalang. Sudah menarik-nariknya, menjauhkannya dari Luhan dan sekarang dengan entengnya mengatainya bodoh.

'_Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran.'_ Pikir Chanyeol

"Dengar ya~ Bukan hanya kau yang menyukai Luhan hyung, hampir semua siswa-siswi disini menyukainya..."

"Sayangnya tak ada yang menyukaimu" balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Ops maaf... Tapi bisa kupastikan hanya aku yang mecintainya" tambah Chanyeol sekarang sudah mulai tenang.

"Jangan percaya diri. Dan satu lagi kuberitahukan, Sehunpun mencintainya mengerti!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Sepertinya berdebatan diantara mereka yang sudah beberapa hari mereka tinggalkan mulai kembali lagi.

"Dan yang lebih penting Luhan hyung pun begitu, dia juga mencintai Sehun"

"Dan kuberitahu juga. Luhan bukan kau, jadi yang aku tahu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang siapa yang ia cintai, tidak dengan mencintai Sehun." Mereka masih tak mau kalah satu sama lain masing-masing meninggikan ego mereka.

"Dan tidak dengan mencintaimu pula!" Baekhyun menekankan suaranya dan menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun balas menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kau!" dan Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang terpancing emosi kembali, segera ia tutup matanya sebentar utuk menetralkan emosinya.

"Masalah Sehun. Oke, bukannya aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sudah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk jujur. Paling tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan sayangnya dia melewatkan kesempatan. Dan sayangnya lagi, aku yang mengambil kesempatan itu"

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan mencium Luhan hyung di depan matanya!" Baekhyun masih tidak terima akan kejadian malam itu yang membuat semakin kesal.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak merencanakan begitu, itu salahnya tiba-tiba dia muncul di depan kami" jawab Chanyeol, kenapa masih membahas masalah itu, pikir Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau sengaja melakukannya di depan mataku" Baekhyun sekarang mengadap Chanyeol dan berkacak pinggang.

"Akupun tidak merencanakannya. Itu salahmu- ah~..." Chanyeol berpikir sesuatu, mungkinkah?

"Memang kenapa? Ada yang membuatmu terusik dengan adegan itu? Kalau Sehun mungkin terusik, karena mungkin dia menaruh hati pada Luhan. Tapi... kenapa kau seperti terusik juga? Apa kau menyukai-" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku terusik bodoh! Bagaimana bisa Luhan hyung dicium oleh namja sepertimu. Kau tidak pantas menciumnya seperti itu?"

"Luhan tidak menolak" jawabnya enteng.

"Tentu saja karena dia terkejut"

"Luhan yang terkejut, atau kau eum?" kembali Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, ia dekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu refelaks memundurkan wajanya. Semburat tipis terlihat, Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Setiap orang pasti terkejut bodoh! Yang dicium ataupun yang melihat. Kau ini apa tidak peka, dasar!" Baekhyun berteriak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kali ini Chanyeol yang memegang kendali. Dan seringaian kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa berlama-lama dekat denganmu. Kau itu berbeda sekali dengan Luhan" Chanyeol sudah berada dalam posisiya seperti sedia kala, namun tetap menatap Baekhyun tajam dan meremehkan.

"Karena Sehun berbeda denganmu" balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Hah~ Well terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli. Selamat tinggal" cukup untuk perdebatan kali ini. Sudah membuat Baekhyun itu sudah lumayan, pikir Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu disini sementara Sehun berduaan dengan Luhan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka.

"Ya kau mau kemana?" teriak Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ya tunggu!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah agak jauh didepan sana.

"Ah~" tiba-tiba Baekhyun behenti...

.

.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah perdebatan mereka. Chanyeol menuju ketempat dimana terakhir dia meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi mungkin saja mereka sudah pergi dan menuju ketempat lain. Tunggu, mungkin mereka mencari tempat sepi dan melakukan sesuatu atau tiba-tiba Sehun mengungkapkan cintanya. Oh tidak, itu akan membuat Luhan semakin bimbang.

Segera Chanyeol bergegas untuk menemukan mereka, ia butuh menemui Luhan dan meminta jawaban atas permintaannya malam lalu. Dan benar-benar tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang tadi masih dengar suaranya. Tadi? Lalu kemana Baekhyun? Chanyeol sebenarnya sempat mendengar seperti suara rintihan dari belakang, iapun sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mencari dimana Baekhyun. Namun tak lama untuk segera ia langkahkan kembali kakinya.

.

.

"Ah~"

Baekhyun berhenti dalam pengejarannya, ia sedikti merintih. Merasakan kembali nyeri di mata kirinya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil botol kecil untuk segera di teteskannya dimata kirinya. Ia biasakan dulu matanya sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dan kemudian segera melanjutkan acaranya mengejar Chanyeol meski nyerinya belum benar-benar hilang.

Tapi kenapa ia bersi-keras mengejar Chanyeol? Untuk Luhan kah? Untuk Sehun atau untuk dirinya sendiri? Mungkin pilihan terakhir benar tapi akan menjadi pilihan terakhir Baekhyun. Karena Luhan prioritas utama. Baekhyun tahu siapa yang Luhan inginkan...

.

.

.

"Dasar anak itu tidak berubah dari dulu" kata Sehun pelan.

"Eum? Siapa?" tanya Luhan yang masih bisa mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Ah itu... Baekhyun hehehe" jawab Sehun malu-malu.

'_Ummm berarti Sehun selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun ya...'_ pikir Luhan.

'_Apa Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkanku dengan Luhan?'_ batin Sehun.

"Memikirkan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ah i-iya"

"Baekhyun memang anak yang selalu menyenangkan" terang Luhan.

"Benar dia selalu membuat semua orang disekitarnya senang" tambah Sehun, mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tempo hari.

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terselip dimulut Luhan.

"Huum. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Aku rasa tidak ada" jawab Sehun yang tidak tahu arah pertanyaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudku apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?" lirih Luhan, ia gigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian itu. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran.

Namun tak kujung ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya ia menunduk tanpa sadar sepasang tangan sudah menempel di bahunya. Tapi Luhan tak bergeming dari posisinya, ia takut saat ia mengangkat wajahya, ia mendapatkan jawaban yang tak diingikannya...

Namun tiba-tiba...

.

.

"Yah dimana mereka tadi? Sial!" gerutu Chanyeol saat mendapati Sehun dan Luhan sudah tak ada ditempat terakhir ia tinggalkan.

"Ah mungkin disana" Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah. Dan saat ia berbelok untuk menuju taman ia berhenti tiba-tiba.

**DEG**

Dihadapannya tertampang dua orang yang ia seang cari-cari. Namun sayang bukan dalam keadaan yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Aduh mana si Chanyeol itu?" Baekhyunpun kembali mencari dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Ah disana!" saat Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol hanya berdiri saja, pikir Baekhyun.

Segera Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, namun ia sedikit heran kenapa Chanyeol hanya mematung disana. Dan segera ia dongakkan kepalanya kearah depan, arah yang ditatap Chanyeol tanpa mengusik Chanyeol sama sekali.

'_Ah~'_ batin Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dilihat Chanyeol.

"Ehem" Baekhyun berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dan ternyata berhasil, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

"Apa sekarang kau jadi pihak yang terkejut?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Apakah tadi cukup untuk memberimu jawaban?" tanya Baekhyun kembali. Tapi ia sudah tahu jawabanya sudah pasti Chanyeol terkejut.

"Luhan hyung sudah tak bimbang lagi aku rasa"

"Tahu apa kau?" akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara setelah keterkejutannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Baekhyun enteng sambil menunjuk kearah depan dengan dagunya.

"Luhan hyung mencintai-"

"Bisakah kau diam!" bentak Chanyeol lalu bergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau tidak usah membentakku seperti itu" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang Diam!" bentak Chanyeol lagi, kali ini ia mencengkeram bahu Baekhyu, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tak takut.

"Kenapa? Jangan terkejut seperti itu"

"Itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat-"

**CUP**

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun terhenti karena merasakan ada yang memotong perkataannya... tepat dibibir. Baekhyun terkejut matanya melebar kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berontak namun pegangan Chanyeol dibahunya sangat kuat. Chanyeol melumat Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar karena ia sedikit merasa kesal. Namun kenapa harus meluapkannya kepada Baekhyun. Oke memang dari tadi Baekhyun juga membuatnya kesal, tapi tidak harus seperti ini.

"Sekarang apa kau menjadi pihak yang terkejut?" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun saat sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang memandang kesal, matanya berkaca-kaca sambil balas menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, namun rasa kesal telah mendominasi perasaannya saat ini dan memilih pergi begitu saja.

Dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam disana, masih benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol menciumnya...

Tapi bukan dengan rasa cinta...

Seperti... kesal... atau... benci...

.

.

.

"Eum aku seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol" kata Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah dia sedang bersama Baekhyun dan Kang songsae" balas Luhan.

"Benar juga" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Ah benar Sehun dan Luhan yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat?

.

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Maksudku apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

Sehun memegang bahu Luhan, namun Luhan masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia arahkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pipi Luhan.

Sehunpun heran dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian. Namun tak apa, karena Baekhyun sudah memberinya kesempatan. Tapi bagaimana kalau Luhan menolak perlakuannya? Ah itu bisa dipikirkan nanti...

"Aku menyukai Baekhyu..." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, membuat Luhan merinding namun senag.

"Tapi orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama adalah ornag yang kucintai..." Luhan membelalak kaget dengan pernyataan Sehun. Apa... apakah yang dimaksud Sehun adalah dirinya?

Sehun segera memposisikan wajahnya didepan wajah Luhan. Ia melihat keterkejutan Luhan dan sedikit kebingungannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ne" itulah jawaban dari pernyataan Luhan meski tak sempat terucapkan. Luhan membalas semyuman Sehun dengan tak kalah manis.

"Gomawo. Saranghae..."

Jadi begitulah, Sehun berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan sepertinyas terbalaskan, jadi kekhawatirannya hilang.

Lalu kembali lagi apa yang dilihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Bukankah mereka melihat Sehun dan Luhan berciuman hingga mampu mebuat Chanyeol terkejut?

Oh tentu tidak, yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kira adalh ciuman hanyalah adegan saat Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Luhan.

Ayolah mana berani Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu. Meski ia sudah lama mencintai Luhan tapi ia masih tak berani melakukan itu.

Kalau begitu rasa kesal yang diluapkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun lewat ciuman kasar tadi?

Itu mungkin Chanyeol suatu hari akan menyesalinya...

.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Mind to review again?**

**Special thx buat para readers yg mereview FF ini ^^**

**bellHHC - Chanwolf - Syita - ajib4ff - chyshinji0204 - - Riyoung Kim - Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic CB - baekyeolssi - ohristi95 - -  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Catching Feelings**

**(Ch****ap****. ****7 Bad Mood****)**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Catching Feelings (Chap. 7 Bad Mood)

Author : Sam / SamKou

Genre : Yaoi, BxB, Romance, Brothership.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan) (EXO Members)

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, ChanLu, HunBaek.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

Hari minggu ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Luhan, pasalnya hari ini dia akan keluar bersama Sehun. Tidak bisa dibilang kencan, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, karena mereka memang belum resmi berpacaran.

Luhan berjalan kesana kemari kemudian lama berdiri didepan kaca, memilih-milih baju untuk dikenakan, menata rambut dark-rednya berkali-kali. Dan apapun dilakukannya untuk membuatnya terlihat menarik didepan Sehun nantinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit pusing melihat hyungnya mondar-mandir sejak tadi. Heran melihat tingkah Luhan seperti itu. Apakah ini yang sering orang jatuh cinta lakukan? Baekhyun belum mengerti perasaan cinta, mungkin belum menyadari.

"Hyung berhenti! Kau membuatku pusing" erang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa Baekkie" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Dari tadi mondar-mandir didepanku, dan lihat semua bajumu berserakan dilantai. Belum lagi kau terlalu lama berdiri didepan kaca. Kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya hyung. Dan kau tahu, kau membuatku takut dengan perubahan sikapmu yang mendadak. Akhhh Luhan hyungku sudah gila karena Oh Sehun, besok dia harus bertanggung jawab!" omel Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ya Baekkie aku tidak gila, aku hanya gugup. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sehun mengajak jalan-jalan hanya berdua, hanya berdua Baekkie" luhan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa aku terlihat berlebihan? Terlihat terlalu senang? Bagaiman kalau nanti Sehun menganggap aneh? Padahal ini hanya jalan-jalan saja, bukan kencan. Benar, bukan kencan. Aku memang sangat berlebihan" Luhan menghembusakan nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya dikasur, samping Baekhyun.

"Benar kau berlebihan hyung" Baekhyun ikut duduk dan memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

"Lihat aku" perintahnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan pancaran khawatir dimatanya.

"Rilex hyung, kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasanya, menjadi Luhan hyung yang manis. Kemari" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya berdiri ditengah ruangan. Baekhyun melihat sekekliling mengamati banyak baju yang berserakan dilantai, sesaat hingga matanya menangkap apa yang ia cari.

Tangannya mengambil sweater coklat panjang dengan motif cherry berjejer diagonal senada dengan rambutnya.

"Buka bajumu hyung" titah Baekhyu.

"Ne? Jangan bercanda Baekhyunnie, aku sebentar lagi mau keluar, kalau malah menyuruhku bertelanjang dada? Shireo!" tolak Luhan panik.

"Lulu pabbo! Maksudku buka bajumu dan ganti dengan ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan sweater yang ia ambil dari lantai.

"Oh hehehe"

"ganti bajumu itu, kau memang berlebihan hyung. Kenapa kau memakai baju saat kita perform disekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Itu terlihat aneh jika dipakai untuk jalan"

"Hehe itu karena sehun memujiku saat itu, jadi aku kepikiran"

"Huh dasar, sudah sini aku saja yang lepaskan"

"Eh eh Baekhyunnie pelan-pelan"

"Kau juga perlu mengubah tampilan rambutmu, rambutmu jelek sekali seperti"

Baekhyun dengan cekatan melepas baju Luhan yang dinilai aneh dan langsung menggantinya dengan sweater pilihannya.

Luhan sedikit gelapan dengan aksi Baekhyun yang langsung membuka bajunya, menariknya sedikit kasar sehingga kepalanya sedikit terangkat, begitu juga saat memakaikannya. Beberapa kali Luhan memarahi Baekhyun tapi tidak didengarkannya.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan Baekkie, kepalaku tertarik, sakit"

"Ayo sini" tidak dihiraukannya, Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan lagi dengan tangan lain menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Luhan disana.

"Eww rambutmu jelek sekali ckckck" segera Baekhyun mengambil hari gel milik Luhan menuangkannya ketangan dan ia usap-usapkan dirambut Luhan.

Tangannya dengan gesit menata dengan sedikit mengacak-acaknya yang sebelumya terlalu rapi. Baekhyun masih heran kemana hyungnya yang selalu modis sebelumnya. Hanya karena akan jalan dengan sehun membuatnya gayanya tak senada sama seklai.

"Selesai" Baekhyun sudah menghadapkan Luhan kembali menatap kaca.

"Ini baru Luluku" Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dikaca, ia cukup manis, pikirnya. Lebih dari itu sebenarnya.

Dibandingkan dengan penampilannya yang sebelumnya, sekarang ia lebih casual dan menarik seperti biasanya. Rambut bagian depannya disisir sedikit keatas dan sedikit berantakan disisi yang lain. Ia tersenyum memandangi pantulannya sendiri. Terimakasih kepada dongsaengnya yang tahu akan dirinya.

"Goma- pft Baekkie pft" Luhan mengusap mulutnya dengan cepat karena cairan asing masih kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menyemprotkan parfume keseluruh tubuhya dengan sedikit terlalu semangat. Lupakan tentang rasa terimakasih tadi, karena sekarang mulutnya terasa pahit. Segera Luhan menyambar botol minum didekatnya.

"Ya! Baekkie pfrt apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat tubuhmu harum"

"Tapi tidak begini" omel Luhan masih sambil mengusap muluntya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Baekkie?" Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ani tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit tidak mood hari ini" elak Baekhyun melepas tangan Luhan.

"Sudah sana pergi dan sampaikan salamku pada Sehun" sebelum Luhan mengucapkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun sudah mendorongnya keluar kamar sampai depan pintu, dan benar Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu rumah mereka. Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua dan langsung kembali kekamarnya.

**.**

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun's Pov-**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Baekkie?"

"Ani tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit tidak mood hari ini"

Luhan hyung menangkup kedua pipiku, menatapku khawatir dan heran dengan perubahan sikapku. Apa yang kukatakan memang benar, aku memang sedang tidak mood akhir-akhir ini, setelah si Chanyeol bodoh yang seenaknya saja me-me-menciumku, sial...

Cemburu membutakannya, hanya karena melihat Sehun dan Luhan hyung yang nampak dari kejauhan seperti sedang berciuman membuatnya kehilangan akal- memang tak punya akal-.

Akhirnya, aku langsung bertanya –menginterogasi- ke Luhan hyung hari itu juga, apa yang ia dan Sehun lakukan disalah satu sudut sekolah saat itu, dan iapun menjelaskannya.

Dan terbuktilah mereka tidak berciuman...

Kalau begitu rasa cemburu si bodoh Chanyeol itu tak berdasar...

Dan ciuman-paksaan- yang ia lakukan padaku, aku anggap tindakan kriminal.

Sial, ciuman pertamaku...

Tapi jauh didalam sana, hatiku terasa tak nyaman sedikit nyeri saat si bodoh itu menciumku paksa. Bukan seperti itu yang aku harapkan. Apa aku mengharapkannya? Mungkin, setidaknya untuk ciuman pertamaku...

Ck, dan melihat Lulu hyung yang pagi ini terlihat senang sekali karena akan jalan dengan Sehun membuatku iri dan kesal. Bukan... aku tak iri dengan hyung, aku hanya iri dengan keadaan. Hah, menyedihkan beginilah orang yang bernasib sial, selalu menyalahkan keadaan.

Sudah tak usah dipikirkan, aku harap hyung dan Sehun bersenang-senang. Ah iya sekalian, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja keluar, hitung-hitung membangkitkan moodku yang sedang rusak. Sedikit udara segar akan membuatku sedikit tenang.

**.**

**-Baekhyun's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol's Pov-**

**.**

"Ingin berkencan?" pertanyaanku membuat Sehun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya didepan cermin dan menoleh kearahku yang saat ini sedang bersandar dipintu kamarnya.

"Tidak aku hanya-"

"Dengan Luhan" kupotong kalimatnya sebelum ia menjelaskan-yang sudah jelas- dengan lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan.

"Ne..." terdengar keraguan dinadanya.

"Kau cepat juga ternyata" lanjutku mencoba memojokkannya.

Sehun sejak kemarin selalu mengelak tentang apapun yang aku tanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Aku bilang aku tahu semuanya dengan menekankan beberapa kalimat, tapi dia selalu membantah dengan 'tak seperti yang kau lihat' atau 'bayangkan' atau sebagainya. Cih!

"Dengar Chanyeol, sudah kubilang aku tak berpacaran dengan Luhan"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau menyukainya? Bukankah lebih baik bersaing secara sehat? Picik sekali"

"Kami tidak berpacaran" tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Oh begitu?"

"Ya"

"Hmm, kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar setelah sebelumnya bilang kalau tidak menyukainya dan berhasil membuatku percaya. Lalu setelah aku lengah, kau mengajaknya keluar. Dan suatu saat tanpa orang duga, tiba-tiba kalian sudah berpacaran. Bagus, strategi yang bagus, sepupuku memang pintar"

"Baiklah dengar, aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku... aku yah hah... aku memang menyukai Luhan..." akunya.

"Aku menyukai Luhan, jauh sebelum orang lain menyukainya..." cih dia ingin dengan waktu huh?

"Jadi?" kutanya apa maunya sekarang. Oh jelas aku kesal, andai saja dia bukan sepupuku. Lagipula aku suka bermain fair.

"Aku rasa akupun akan mengejarnya"

**.**

**-Chanyeol's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov -**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa. Menyempatkan sebentar untuk singgah ketaman hanya untuk melihat anak kecil bermain atau duduk diayunan jika sudah lelah berjalan dan berdiri. Dan saat sudah cukup puas kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Rutinitas yang sering ia lakukan bersama Luhan jika sedang merasa bosan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir di cafe sebelum ia pulang dengan bus nantinya. Untuk melepas dahaga dihari yang terik ini setelah seharian berjalan-jalan. Memesan strawberry float favoritnya dan berapa cookies dan menuju kesalah satu tempat duduk.

Matanya berkeliling dengan cookies dimulutnya sambil berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setengah sisa hari ini sampai hyungnya pulang nanti. Haruskah ia mampir bermain kerumah Kyungsoo? Aish, pasti dia sedang berkencan dengan Kai. Pulang dan mengerjakan PR? Sudah ia lakukan kemarin malam. Dirinya merasa bosan, rasanya ditinggal sendirian oleh separuh dirinya yang lain, membuatnya merasa kesepian. Apa hyungnya juga meraskan hal yang sama? Hyuunggg...

"Oh?"

"Itu kan?"

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, setelah membayar apa yang ia pesan tadi, segera ia keluar dengan membawa strawberry float masih ditangannya.

"Luhan hyung..." Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan Sehun, dan dilihatnya mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi hal lain.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat tepat beberapa meter dibelakang Luhan. Ia berjalan diam-diam dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Permisi.." Baekhyun menepuk pundak sesorang dengan senyuman manis yang-dibuat-buat- ia buat.

.

.

"Kau?" kagetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan tampang kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya tuan Park Chanyeol" kembali senyuman manis ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol. Tapi bagi Chanyeol senyuman itu terlihat menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol tidak memakai kaca mata hitam dngan t-shirt dan jeans, terlihat casual-dan tampan-. Melengos begitu saja setelah tahu siapa orang yang menegurnya.

"Sudah pergi sana, jangan mengangguku"

"Menganggu? Aku lihat kau tidak melakukan melakukan apa-apa... Ah~ aku tahu.." kata Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah belakang Chanyeol, karena saat ini Chanyeol menghadapnya.

"Kau memata-matai Luhan hyung kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Jangan bercanda, untuk apa? Kurang kerjaan"

"Jangan mengelak, aku melihatmu dari sana" Baekhyun menunjuk cafe yang ia kunjungi tadi. Tempatnya duduk tadi tepat mengarah kemana Chanyeol berdiri dan itulah apa yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, bahwa seseorang-Chanyeol- terlihat seperti mengekuti kakanya. Kesempatan ini tak akan ia lewatkan untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ah kau pasti ingin melihat sejauh mana hubungan mereka kan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat mereka terlihat sangaaaat bahagia" Baekhyun memulai aksinya, untuk memanas-manasi Chanyeol. Sebetulnya bukan sifat Baekhyun untuk bertindak seperti itu. Tapi untuk Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun badmood untuk beberapa hari ini, pengecualian.

"Mereka sama sekali tak nampak serasi"

"Mereka sempurna"

"Lihat mereka terlihat kikuk sekali, Sehun babo"

"Dia sangat baik. Ah berarti benar kau mengikuti mereka iya kan? Oh Tuhan Park Chanyeol ternyata seorang stalker"

"Diam cerewet, aku hanya kebetulan lewat" elaknya.

"Terserah kau, stalker"

"Aku bilang aku bukan stalker-"

"ah merek manis sekali" Baekhyun memtong kalimat Chanyeol, dengan kembali membuat Chanyeol iri dengan pasangan didepan mereka.

"Sama sekali tak roman...tis"

Mata mereka terbelalak melihat kejadian tepat didepan mata mereka. Kaget dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Bahagia untuk Baekhun dan kesal sudah pasti untuk Chanyeol.

**.**

**- Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Mian buat readerdeul,, chap ini biasa aja. Tapi karena Sam udah lama ga' update, ya update seadnya dulu. kalau ada waktu chap ini mau Sam edit2 lagi.

makasih yang udah baca, reiew dan nunggu FF Sam. Gamsahamnida


End file.
